Good things come to those who wait
by ForeverObscuredByWanderlust
Summary: Sequel to "Visitor in the Night". Life for Gibbs and Jenny is about to get a lot more complicated, when past lovers come back into the picture, and an unforseen "surprise"spins their lives in a different direction ... You could read it as a pre-established Jibbs. Rating changed. Please R & R.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry about the wait - I have been incredibly busy!**

***I don't own NCIS, or the characters – I only own the storyline***

An eventful month had passed for both Jethro and Jenny. The scrutiny of their new-found romance by the press, from fellow federal agencies as well as the internal turmoil within NCIS had put a strain on their relationship, but they had managed to overcome it with the aid of their "NCIS family". The first month was by far the worst, but after the agency realised that both the Director and the feared Agent Gibbs were happy, then the working environment was a lot easier to cope with. And quieter. So far they hadn't had a single argument over a case, much to the dismay of DiNozzo and his betting pool.

However, at home things weren't as smooth sailing. Apart from a couple of arguments about what the media was saying, and the truth behind these allegations, and whose house they would spend the most time at, there was one thing that was stopping them from being truly happy. Both Jenny and Jethro had agreed that they wanted children, but Jenny was having trouble falling pregnant. And it was not from a lack of trying. She was upset about this, and it was creating extra pressure in her relationship with Jethro.

Despite all of this, Jenny hadn't been happier in a long time. She knew that she wanted children with Jethro, but the timing at the moment wasn't quite right. Well… That's what Jethro said anyway. She knew that she should be grateful for what she had in life: she was in love with the man of dreams, trying to start a family with him and had the perfect career. Whenever she thought about him, butterflies appeared in her stomach. To be honest, she still couldn't believe that they were finally together.

She was still ploughing away at all the work that she had to try and get done before the morning. It was already into the early hours of the morning, and she was stuck co-ordinating foreign operations and trying to meet the daily demands of being a director of a federal agency. She was visibly exhausted from the extra work, but was thankful that the Sec Nav had forced her to take an extended weekend.

As she went to sleep on her couch, all as she could think of was the one more day of work before she got to spend some quality time with Jethro. Well…. That was until she received the news about the MCRT's latest case.

* * *

><p>The shrill of a phone call woke Gibbs up from what could only be described as a very pleasurable dream. He rolled over towards his bedside table, noticing that the alarm clock read 0400 hours, while picking up his phone to answer.<p>

"Gibbs," he groggily barked into his phone. The voice on the other end of the line told him that there was a dead marine at the scene of a burglary in Georgetown. He grunted in response before calling DiNozzo to tell him what happened. He noticed that Jenny wasn't there – he knew that she was busy, but she still needed sleep. They spent most nights together, generally at his place.

He slowly made his way out of bed and stumbled down the stairs in the direction of the kitchen. He headed straight towards his coffee machine. He turned it on, and then headed back upstairs to shower. He quickly washed and got dressed, before heading back downstairs to his freshly made coffee. He poured it into his travel mug, and headed out to his truck.

He arrived at the crime scene in no time at all. As he made to get out of his truck and meet his team, he saw the one person who he could not be bothered to deal with at this time of the morning. Fornell. And Agent Sacks. Or was it Agent Slacks? Either way, he had not had enough coffee to get into a pissing match.

He could feel Fornell glare at him as he made his way towards DiNozzo. He couldn't understand why the FBI had to be here, his dead marine, his crime scene. It was simple.

"Boss," DiNozzo stated. It was clear that he was not impressed at having the FBI here either. As he turned to grunt in response, he heared "Gibbs" from somewhere behind him. He turned and nodded to Ziva.

"Where's McGee?" he asked impatiently.

"Late," DiNozzo gleefully replied.

"Is that so DiNozzo," remarked Fornell in his ususal sarcastic voice.

"Yes it is Toby," replied DiNozzo in an annoyed tone.

"What have we got Fornell?" Gibbs interjected quickly. It was too early to argue.

"Burglary gone wrong. Your marine happened to witness to break-in, tried to prevent it and ended up being killed. There's no need for NCIS to be here," replied Fornell.

Gibbs glared at him. He could feel that this was going to be a long day.

"My marine clearly got murdered by the people who tried to break-in here. I think I have every right to be here" Gibbs snarkily retorted, "What I don't understand is why you are here."

Fornell angrily retorted, "Burglary Gibbs. FBI jurisdiction."

"Marine is dead Fornell - NCIS jurisdiction."

"Burglary is FBI jurisdiction. My crime scene, my lead."

"The burglars killed a marine, which is NCIS jurisdiction. He is the best hope of catching the culprits. My body, my lead."

What both men failed to realise is that the marine happened be Corporal Paul Harper, a highly decorated marine after saving an entire unit from a potential bombing on his last tour. Due to good deed and good looks, he had managed to catch the eye of the media. The squabble over jurisdiction was being reported live.

"I'll have my Director call your Director" shouted Fornell as he stormed off to process "his" crime scene.

With Fornell out of the way, Gibbs motioned for his team to start follow him over to the body.

"What have we got Duck?"

Well...His T.O.D was around 0245 hours this morning. He has several stab marks to his chest, and defence wounds on his fingers. Until I get him back to autopsy, I can't tell you too much."

As Ducky motioned for Palmer to help him lift the dead Corporal onto the gurney, McGee came running onto the scene.

"Sorry I'm late boss."

Gibbs gave him his usual glare before saying that he had to stay back and watch the FBI while he headed back to the Navy Yard to start looking for the killer.

He then headed towards his car. He decided that he could really do with another coffee before heading into work.

* * *

><p>Jenny woke to the sun filtering though her office window. It looked like it was going to be a good day. She stretched out her cramped muscles, and headed towards her desk. She decided to quickly check the weekend's weather; she needed to know what outfits she would need to take for her weekend escape. As her homepage came into view, what she didn't expect to see was a news story, with a picture of Gibbs attached to it. Quickly opening the link, and scanning the story, she was not impressed. How can two grown men not get along together over a case that crosses both jurisdictions? Not only had this case come at the worst possible time, but any hope of spending the week end with Jethro was ruined. Angry was an understatement. But, she really needed a coffee before confronting Jethro.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Please R &amp; R - is the storyline I'm going along too over-used? Should I continue? Also, feedback on my writing would be amazing!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbs entered the bullpen, coffee cup in hand. He glanced up towards the balcony, and saw Jenny. He gave her a warm smile, which was not returned. Instead he got an angry glare. She was making her way towards him, clearly angry at something. It probably had something to do with one of her overnight operations; they were classified so he shouldn't anger her even more by asking what was up. When she was angry, he knew that he shouldn't annoy her. So, instead of heading towards her, he walked the long way around the bullpen, to the other elevator. He wanted the case to end quickly so that he and Jenny could go on their long weekend. His first stop was autopsy.

* * *

><p>She had just left her office and strode past Cynthia's empty desk. Of course she was bound to see him before she had had her first coffee. Upon seeing her he had given her a warm smile; does he think that smiling at me was going to get him out of trouble? Well… generally it did. But she wasn't letting him get away with it today. Instead of smiling back at him, she gave him a glare, communicating how angry she was. At him. She started to move towards him – yelling at him without coffee, despite giving her a migraine, should hopefully teach him a lesson about arguing with Fornell in front of the media! What she didn't expect was for him to full on avoid her. Walking the long way around the bullpen! Was he trying to make her even angrier? She made a move to follow him, but he jumped in the elevator, with the doors closing quickly. Her mind was made up – she was getting this fight over with now, and then she could relax with her coffee. She turned towards the stairs and headed for his first likely spot, Abby's lab.<p>

* * *

><p>Gibbs continued on his mission to saving his weekend. He strode into autopsy, and looked to find Ducky, leaning over his dead Marine, looking at something peculiar.<p>

"Ducky, what have you got?" he asked in his usual abrupt manner.

"Well, it appears that our Corporal has died due to the extensive damage caused by his repeated stabbing. It is clear from the bruises covering his body, and hands, as well as the cut marks up his arms that this poor fellow put up a fight. I did find a cut on one of the bones that has a clear marking of the knife's edge, which I am just getting a mould of now. Hopefully Abby can get a match."

"Thanks Duck," Gibbs replied with a curt nod.

"Jethro," Ducky called, "Have you seen this morning's news headline?"

"No."

"Well… I advise that you take a quick look at it. Rumour has it, that it is the reason as to why our Director is so pissed. Look at it before you see her."

"Err… thanks Duck" Gibbs said confusedly. Has the media been publishing untrue stories about them again? He made his way towards the elevator, closely followed by Palmer with the mould of the knife mark.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, down in Abby's lab sat Jenny. She was furious to find that Jethro was not in Abby's lab. So she took a seat to wait patiently for him. Abby was working nervously around her. Having seen what the news article said, she was worried that the Director was going to hurt Gibbs. She didn't like it when her mummy and daddy fought. Especially since she knew that they both really needed the weekend away from everything; they needed to relax. Hopefully Gibbs' live argument hadn't ruined that. Jenny sat glaring at the elevator for another five minutes before the ding of it indicated that someone had arrived.<p>

Both Gibbs and Palmer stepped out and made their way into Abby's lab. The first thing that both of them saw as an angry Director and a nervous Abby. Palmer, sensing that something bad was about to happen, quickly handed Abby the mould of the knife.

"Umm…" Palmer said nervously, "This is the mould of a knife edge that Ducky found on the victim's bone."

"Thanks Palmer, I'll try and get a match as quickly as possible," replied Abby, in a subdued form of her usually bubbly personality. Palmer made a quick exit, not wanting to be caught in the cross-fire between the argument that was sure to come.

Gibbs, who was glaring back at Jenny, walked past her and towards Abby. He wasn't sure what he had done, but he was obviously the reason why Jenny was angry.

"Have you found anything Abs?"

"Not yet Gibbs, there isn't much evidence to go on. I've got the CCTV footage from the store that was broken into, but I can't see anything because it was dark. I'm running it through a filter now to see if I can lighten the image, but I'm not very hopeful. I'm also waiting on the CCTV footage from outside the store. I've managed to get a few fibres off of the Marine's clothes, which could hopefully link back to the burglar. About the Marine Gibbs, I have identified him as …"

But Abby was cut off by Jenny saying,

"Corporal Paul Harper. A decorated Marine. And this particular Marine happens to have caught the eye of the media. Which brings me to the reason why I am sitting in Abby's lab. The media happened to have caught your bitter exchange with Fornell this morning. Do you have anything to say about that?"

As Jenny had gotten further into her rant, her voice increased to her yelling at the top of the voice. Gibbs had already known that he was in trouble, but he wasn't expecting this. But before he could reply, Abby bravely said:

"There are no arguments in the Labby. If you two are going to have an argument, can you please take it somewhere else? I have a lot of stuff to get through, and I don't want to have to act as a mediator between the two of you. I hate it when mummy and daddy fight, and I don't want to witness it"

Gibbs and Jenny, both shocked at Abby's outburst, both glared at each other and made their way over to the elevator. Luckily for them, McGee had just came down to the lab to give Abby some fresh evidence, so they quickly jumped into the empty elevator. He looked back at them, sensing that he was not going to have a good day.

In the elevator, the tension between Gibbs and Jenny is building.

"So, are you going to answer my question?" asked Jenny.

"He started the argument," Gibbs replied defensively.

"Then why didn't you just ignore him? You both have worked on several cases before, why do you always have to argue? It makes our agency look bad."

"Is that all you care about, how our agency looks? I'm just trying to get justice for the dead marine!" snapped Gibbs.

"Of course I care Jethro, all as I'm saying is that there are better ways about going about working with other agencies. And you shouldn't argue in front of the media"

"I didn't know they were there! And it's not like other agencies don't have turf wars."

'You're missing the point Jethro."

"Well, how about I continue working the case, and you sort out jurisdiction Director. Isn't that your job?"

"No Jethro, cleaning up after you isn't my job. But it is what I will be spending the rest of the day doing, and possibly even tomorrow. Are you happy about this?

"No, I'd rather you were with me at the cabin tomorrow."

"At the rate you're going, you will be here tomorrow as well."

"Clearly you don't know me very well then."

"Well I don't think you will, you haven't even co-ordinated with Fornell yet."

"If you weren't yelling at me, I could have done that by now".

"I thought it was my job to sort it out?"

"No, your job is to tell the FBI that we are leading this investigation!"

Before either of them could continue, Gibbs' phone rang.

"Gibbs" shouted Gibbs into his phone.

"The FBI are here" winced Tony into the phone, clearly not enthused with the idea of an angry boss.

"Be right up." He snapped his phone shut, and flickered the elevator switch back on.

But Jenny had other plans. She flipped the switch back off.

"We haven't finished our discussion yet."

"What do you want me to say?" asked an exasperated Gibbs.

"You're impossible" she replied, in a hurt voice. She flipped the switch back on, and they continued to ride in silence. Once the doors opened up, she stormed towards the other elevator, and Gibbs stormed towards the bullpen.

* * *

><p>AN: What do you think? I hope the argument was still in character, I found it difficult to try and get right. Please R & R!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to all of the people who have followed, favourited and reviewed so far! This is just a fun little chapter – more of a why not?! **

As Gibbs stormed out of the elevator, the first thing he saw upon entering the bullpen was Fornell and his posse of FBI agents. Fornell, however, didn't seem happy to be at NCIS. This made Gibbs smirk. Obviously he had nothing or he wouldn't be here.

"Fornell," Gibbs growled, keeping in touch with his formidable reputation.

"Gibbs," nodded Fornell in return, "Conference room." And he made his way towards the elevator Gibbs just exited. Gibbs nodded in response and followed him in. Upon entering, Fornell turned to him and said,

"You and I are going to have to sort out this mess, and work together." Noting the perplexed look on Gibbs' face, he continued, "We have a problem, and I know that you are definitely going to want to work with us, rather than it …."

* * *

><p>Pissed was an understatement. How could he think so little of her, and her job? They had been fine for the past couple of months, on the job at least. Why was he being such a bastard at the moment? Was it just a façade to impress his FBI "buddies"? Either way, she needed coffee. Desperately.<p>

As she made her way into the coffee shop, she was oblivious to the two women, hiding in the corner, glaring at her. As she approached the counter, she smiled at her usual barista Susan.

"Just the usual please."

"Having a good day mam?" asked Susan.

"It could be better," replied Jenny with a small smile.

"No Agent Gibbs with you today. I saw him earlier, and he seemed distracted."

"When I saw him he was fine. Just working on a case. You know how he gets."

"Here's your coffee. I hope that you have a good rest of the day. If you see Agent Gibbs, say hi for me."

"Sure thing." She had no intention of talking to Gibbs at the moment. She grabbed her coffee, and took a much needed sip. As she made for the door, she was confronted by two women. Both women she had hoped she would never see again. Clearly today was not her day.

"Colonel Mann. Diane," Jenny said curtly.

"Madam Director," smiled Hollis warmly, "However, I'm not a Colonel anymore. You can call me Holly."

"Jennifer," sneered Diane, "How's Jethro by the way. Heard that you two were 'finally together'. Like you haven't been for years."

Hollis was shocked by this revelation, having not known that Diane even knew Jethro.

"Yes, we are together. And only recently. I don't know how many times I've had to explain to you that nothing ever happened between Jethro and I while you were married," Jenny whispered angrily to Diane.

Diane laughed before bitterly retorting, "Unfortunately for you, I don't believe a single word that comes out of your trampy mouth. I work for the IRS, I know how hard it is for women to be accepted in law enforcement. I suppose you would have slept with all your other bosses in order to get to being Director?"

"No I didn't. I never slept with anyone to get to my position," Jenny growled.

Hollis was left standing there, shocked at what she was learning.

"Umm…" she interjected nervously. "Shouldn't we be heading over to NCIS now?" She didn't want the two red-heads to start a public fight, especially over something personal. She didn't like the Director, but she had read all the stories on her lately, and she could tell that she needed a break.

"NCIS?" Jenny looked at her questionably.

"Yes, retirement didn't work for me. I now work at the IRS with Diane. We were investigating Mr Roberts, the owner of the store that was robbed last night. A Marine was murdered there, and for obvious reasons we need a joint case."

Jenny sighed exasperatedly. Her day was going from worse to worse.

"Well, I'm sure I'll see you there. I have a meeting over at the Pentagon, and I best be going." She then turned briskly and headed in the opposite direction, in aims of getting as far away from the inevitable train wreck that was about to run havoc on NCIS.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back in the elevator.<p>

"What do you mean it, Fornell?" Gibbs hastily replied. If Fornell was worried, then he knew that he should worry.

"My burglary case has crossed with an IRS case."

"So," Gibbs replied annoyed.

"So, the case agent just happens to be Diane. We are going to have to work with our ex."

"What? Since when was Diane working for the IRS?"

"I have no idea. She called me this morning to inform me that the owner of the store, Karl Roberts, was being investigated by the IRS. She is currently on her way here."

Gibbs reply was to sigh in frustration. He clearly was not going to have a good day. Jenny was angry with him, he now had a three-way joint operation on a murder-burglary case. It was starting to look like Jenny was right, they weren't going to have this case wrapped up tonight.

"Ok, what information do you currently have on Mr Roberts?"

Fornell replied, "Mr Roberts is in his mid-fifties, and has owned his grocery store for the past 20 years. All as I know is that he was in financial trouble. Hasn't been paying his taxes, thus the IRS investigation. And the suspected burglar meets his physical description. We have reason to believe that it was a burglary as such, but rather an attempted arson attack in order to gain insurance money. Your Marine just happened to be in the way, and was murdered. Mr Roberts is now in the wind."

"Great," replied Gibbs. He definitely wouldn't have this case closed by tonight.

"I'll take lead on tracking down Roberts. You focus on gathering as much information on the assailant and finding who murdered your Marine. We both take lead over Diane."

"Agreed," replied Gibbs.

"And people say that we are bastards who are impossible to get along with. What does CBS even know?"

Gibbs just laughed in response. The doors to the elevator opened, and both men strode out into the bullpen, looking "angry".

"What have we got?" Gibbs harshly asked.

"Boss, we managed to get a close up picture of the burglar from the CCTV footage outside. We identified him as Karl Roberts, the store owner," answered DiNozzo quickly.

"He is currently in the wind, but I have put a BOLO out on his car," Ziva quickly added.

McGee was last to respond, "I have checked his back accounts, and they are pretty much empty. He was also under investigation by the IRS as he hasn't been paying his taxes. I think this might be a possible motive boss."

"Ya think," replied Gibbs.

"Try and track down his last whereabouts. Mr Roberts has a lot of questions to answer," added in Fornell, he was also in charge of this investigation, and had to do some ordering around.

"I'm going for coffee," Gibbs said before heading towards the elevator. He needed something strong if he was going to confront Diane. He sensed Fornell behind him, he clearly needed something as well.

However, coffee was going to have to wait. As the elevator doors opened, an angry looking Jenny rushed out, followed by Diane and Hollis Mann. Much to the surprise of both Gibbs and Fornell, and to the delight of DiNozzo.

"Agent Gibbs, Fornell. My office, now." Jenny said, clearly not happy with the current arrangements. All four of the Agents followed her across the bullpen, up the stairs and past Cynthia's desk. Once they were all in the room, Diane was the first to speak,

"Both Hollis and I want in on the investigation. We have had this guy in our sights long before NCIS and the FBI."

"But we have made more progress on this case then you have in the past couple of hours," Gibbs retorted back.

"Exactly, NCIS and the FBI have already sorted out our jurisdictions. We don't need your help," aided Fornell.

"Well, I think that all of us can work together in order to get this case closed quickly," added Hollis.

However, her opinion was drowned out between the shouting of the other three agents. Hollis just looked at Jenny, who agreed with her about working together.

"Quiet," shouted Jenny other the arguing Agents, "You will all be working together. Nobody is in charge. However, since everybody and all the useful evidence is over at NCIS, you will work from here. I will call the other Director's to inform them what's happening."

The finality in her tone was not to be argued with. All four of the Agents nodded their heads, and followed Gibbs as he briskly walked out of her office. Jenny closed door behind them, and sat down with a sigh. She looked at the growing pile of paperwork on her desk, and decided it was about time she started it.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the bullpen, the case was coming along slowly. So far no one had managed to find any leads. Fornell and Diane were in their own separate corner arguing over something. DiNozzo was flirting with Ziva. McGee and Slacks were actually working together. While over by Gibbs' desk, Hollis was provocatively leaning over him, helping him do their own research.<p>

This was how the group spent the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>It was late afternoon when Jenny had finally put down her pen. She had a quick briefing with the LA teams before it was time to head home. She got up and stretched her cramped muscles, before making her way out of her office and towards MTAC. While walking, she spared a quick glance down at Gibbs in the bullpen. What she saw did not make her happy. "Hollis" as she so fondly asked her to call her, was leaning over Gibbs while he was working. She wasn't allowed to do that! To make matters worse, he was smiling at one of her jokes. Jenny could feel the anger and jealousy sitting like a rock at the bottom of her stomach. She wasn't happy about this situation at all, but there wasn't anything that she could do. Well, she didn't know exactly how their relationship ended. But she knew that Jethro was upset. Could he still have feelings for her? She didn't have time to dwell on these feelings before Cynthia quietly told her that Agent Callan was waiting for her.<p>

* * *

><p>Back down in the bullpen, Gibbs looked up to see Jenny walking into MTAC. He knew from talking to her the previous night that she was leaving early tonight, in preparation for their now-cancelled weekend. He wasn't sure where they stood at the moment. But, from previous experience he knew that he should give her space to cool off. He would talk to her in the morning. The case was currently going nowhere, so he decided that they had done enough for the day.<p>

"Alright everybody," he called, "Let's call it for the night. We'll meet back here at 0700 hours tomorrow."

DiNozzo, Ziva, McGee and Slacks didn't need telling twice. They all grabbed their backpacks and headed towards the elevator. Diane and Hollis had driven together, so they quickly followed suit. Hollis gave Gibbs a smile before jumping into the elevator. That just left Fornell and Gibbs alone in the bullpen.

"Are you waiting for Jenny, or are you headed home?"

"Home," replied Gibbs.

Sensing that Gibbs didn't want to talk, Fornell waited for Gibbs to gather his stuff before getting in the elevator with him.

* * *

><p>Up on the walkway, Jenny saw Gibbs and Fornell leave without her. The day had not gone well for her at all.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please R & R, feedback is highly appreciated. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: The rating for this chapter has changed to an M. If you don't want to read it, that is fine. I'll just leave a notw at the start of the next chapter to summarise what has happened!**

Jenny sat in her office at home, drinking a bourbon in front of the fire. She was angry at Gibbs. The work situation. And she wasn't sure what to do. She knew that Jethro liked his space, but she didn't want to leave things the way they had left them today. She desperately wanted him to understand what her job was, and for him to respect her as his boss. She did make the phone call to the Director of the FBI, and he agrees with her about the two leading agents and the lack of cooperation they have for each other. Thankfully he agreed to let them work at the NCIS headquarters without much argument. Then there was Gibbs' exes … She liked to think that it was karma, but she didn't like how Gibbs and Hollis were interacting. She was jealous – he didn't act like that towards her on the job. Well, not anymore. Was being his boss putting an unforseen strain on their relationship? She was certain of one thing, they did really need to talk. And tonight.

She slowly leapt off the couch and towards the front door, not caring that she was in one of his old shirts and a long pair of sweat pants. She grabbed her car keys and headed towards her car, wary of her security detail. She opened the car door, and slunk into its seat. She turned the engine on, and slowly reversed, with the car lights off.

* * *

><p>Gibbs sat in his basement, thinking about how his day had gone. Particularly the elevator ride with Fornell. Fornell had told him not to screw it up with Jenny, and not take her for granted. But where was he coming from? He knew that he had been a bastard towards her at headquarters, but she didn't understand how he and Fornell worked. And he honestly didn't know that the media where there. And he didn't want to think about Diane and Hollis' involvement in the case – he just wanted to take the weekend off and spend it with Jen. He poured himself a cup full of bourbon and continued to work on his boat.<p>

Shortly afterwards, he could sense her presence. But he didn't turn. She came to him, she obviously had something that she wanted to say first. That's how they played their game. He heard the click of her heels as she walked down the stairs and stood behind him.

"Jethro," she said nervously. He could tell that she was anxious, which wasn't a good sign. Had Fornell's warning come too late? He turned to face her, wanting her to continue.

"We need to talk." She was sharp, and straight to the point.

"About what?" he answered apprehensibly.

"Us. Work."

She was being vague, so he stayed silent, in hope that she would continue. And continue she did.

"Look. I know that you still see me as your probie, but I am your boss. I want you to treat me and respect me as your boss. My job doesn't revolve around you and fixing things all the time. I back you up when you need it, and I am there to support you. But I shouldn't have to keep covering for you every time your bad behaviour affects working with other agencies."

In a form of acknowledgement that only he could get away with, he pulled her into a hug. And she hugged him back, accepting that it was his form of apology.

"I'll be nicer to Fornell, and more wary of the media," he whispered into her hair. He felt her smirk in response.

Her response was, "I'm sorry if I have been bitchy lately."

"It's ok. Your job does take a toll on you. I need to be more understanding."

"Thank you. But that isn't what I meant."

He stayed silent again.

"It isn't your fault that I can't get pregnant, and I need to stop taking my anger and frustration out on you."

He sighed in response. He knew that she was placing too much pressure on herself. It wasn't healthy to put all this extra stress on herself.

"Jen," he whispered, "It will happen, whether it is now, in a month, or in a year's time. We are going through a stressful period, and that does affect conception."

She sighed in relief – it might not be her fault. She did remember reading that stress does affect conception, and she had been stressed lately. She felt more relieved, whether it be temporary or not. She smiled into his chest and said,

"Play nicely with others, and my stress levels will decrease."

He smiled in response, before brushing her face up into the direction of his. He lightly brushed his lips across hers, making her smile even more than before. He deepened the kiss, moving her in the direction of his work table.

She made a small gasp when she came into contact with it. He pushed his thighs into hers, eliciting a moan. His hands moved from her face, to her hips and up and under her shirt. In response, she pulled him even closer to her body and tangled her hands in his hair. Their kiss was becoming more passionate, and when it was time to come up for air, they were both breathing hard. And smiling.

Gibbs then noticed what she was wearing. But he was more focused on how to get her out of it. She lifted his shirt over her head, revealing her white ivory skin underneath, and a lack of bra. She just smiled in response.

While she was slightly distracted, he lifted her up onto the workbench, and positioned himself in between her legs. He started placing light kisses down her sternum, between her breasts and down her stomach.

However, Jenny was getting frustrated with the lack of clothing that still remained on him. She nudged his head off of her body, and tugged at his shirt, signalling that he needed to lose it. She complied happily. While he was slipping off of his shirt, she started to unzip his jeans. She gently slide her hand in the jeans, and under his underwear, stroking his penis in the process. He elicited a loud moan in response.

He quickly swatted her hand out from his pants before taking them, and his underwear off. Jenny started to reciprocate. It was when they were both stark naked, that things really started to heat up.

Jenny pulled him closer to her, kissing him long and hard. Gibbs' hands gradually moved down her back and onto her bottom. He moved her slightly, adjusting her position so that he was able to slip into her.

Before doing so, he looked at her, asking if she was reading. She smiled back in response. He then aligned the tip of his penis, with her vagina, and in a swift movement went all the way insider of her. They both moaned simultaneously.

He let her adjust to his size before he started moving inside of her. Once he knew that's she was reading he started moving inside of her. The pace started of slow and powerful, but quickly built into something more fast paced. By now she was quietly calling out his name over and over again.

He could feel her tightening around his shaft, and knew that she was coming undone. He could sense that he was about to go too. They lasted another minute before they both came simultaneously, breathing heavily against each other's bodies. Gibbs slipped out of her, and at the same time kissing her on the cheek. He quietly whispered,

"I love you."

And to Jenny, that made everything better. It also served as a promise between the two, that no matter what, they were in it together for the long haul, and they would face the difficulties surrounding the pregnancy together.

Jenny then jumped off of the work bench and put his shirt back on.

"Are you ready for bed," she asked seductively before walking up the basement stairs. Gibbs smiled, and followed her up.

* * *

><p>It was after the second round of that night's activities that Jenny boldly asked,<p>

"How's it working with your exes?"

He just glared at her in return.

She smiled, and with that her jealousy evaporated. It was just him and her, and she couldn't have been happier.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked this chapter. Please leave a review, it would be appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I have changed the rating to M- just to be safe! Also, I have mainly centred on Jibbs in this chapter not the case (since it's a Jibbs fic), so hopefully you don't mind. Anyway, hope you like it. Feedback would be lovely. **

Both Gibbs and Jenny arrived to at the navy yard late. They entered the bullpen to a worried team, Fornell and Diane fighting, and Hollis quietly working in a corner. Gibbs hoped that they would be able to solve the case sometime today. Jenny had come in to catch up on some paperwork, courtesy of Gibbs and Fornell.

"Morning," Jenny said as she smiled to everyone in the bullpen, and turned to head to her office.

Tony sat at his desk, looking between his boss and the director with a smirk on his face. Gibbs head slapped him on his way to his desk.

"Thank you Boss," Tony said, rubbing his head in the process.

By this time, Diane and Fornell had noticed his entrance and had stopped arguing. He made his way over to his desk, and looked at all the other agents, waiting for an update. The only person who made a move to speak was McGee, who said:

"Boss, we have a hit on the BOLO Abby and I put out on our suspect. Local LEOs spotted him heading into a camping ground at Shenandoah National Park."

While he was talking, he bought up the image onto the flat screen to show everyone where he was talking about. It was clear to everyone, that the search radius was huge. Everyone would need to split into groups in order cover the area by nightfall.

"Good work McGee. Go to Abby's lab and run a search-thingy to help narrow down our search radius."

McGee nodded in understanding, and headed for the elevator. The only problem with him being in Abby's lab is that the group was now uneven.

"Fornell and Hollis – you'll take the cabins to the east of where Roberts was spotted. Diane and Sacks – you have the west. Tony and Ziva, I want you take the cabins to the north."

"What about you Boss?" questioned DiNozzo.

"I'll be going out past the cabins, to look for any signs that Roberts may have gone further than the cabins. I'll take Jenn.. Director Shepard with me." If only he could get her to agree to his plans.

Tony and Ziva shared a knowing look between each other – the tension present between the two yesterday was obvious for the trained investigators. Everyone else nodded in agreement, except for Agent Sacks, who was not happy about the prospect of having to work with his boss' ex. The stories he told about her worried him. A lot.

In return to the plan's acknowledgement, Gibbs nodded to signal that they could leave. Tony and Ziva quickly agreed that Fornell and Hollis could ride with them, leaving Sacks alone, again, with Diane.

While everyone piled into the elevator, Gibbs headed in the direction of Jenny's office. Today he strode past Cynthia's empty desk and straight into Jenny's office. She barely spared him a glance as the door burst open. Instead of walking towards her, and moved to sit on the couches. Curiously, Jenny glanced in his direction, to see him staring at her.

"Is something bothering Jethro?" she asked in a sultry voice.

"Can't a guy just visit his old partner without being questioned?" he replied innocently.

"Depends on what he is visiting about."

"McGee is down in Abby's lab using some program to assist in finding our suspect. That means my team is one person short…"

"You want me to come with you to find your suspect," Jenny interrupted knowingly.

Gibbs could see that she did want to come, however he knew that she wouldn't admit that she missed the field freely. He knew his suspicions were correct as she dramatically sighed, and made a move towards the desk draw where her gun and badge were kept.

He knew that the weekend away hadn't gone to plan, but at least they were able to spend some time alone together.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the search site everyone sat waiting for Gibbs and the Director to arrive before heading out to their designated areas.<p>

Ziva and Tony sat at a bench arguing over directions. After establishing which side of the campsite was actually North, they sat and argued over who got to hold the map and lead their side of the search.

On the table next to them sat Fornell and Hollis. Fornell agreed that she could take lead –it wasn't worth a "pissing match". He then sat wondering how DiNozzo and Ziva could constantly argue over nothing; voicing his concerns at the same time. Hollis sat next to him, glaring, because all as he and Diane did was argue, so he couldn't get any sympathy about their horrendous car trip, and current arguments, from her.

On another bench, a couple of metres away from the main group sat Diane, glaring at Hollis and Fornell working together while she was stuck with Agent "Slacks" who was doing his best to ignore her remarks. He wouldn't let her have the map, he just expected her to follow his lead. She was over male special agents and their fight for dominance. This was one instance she was glad to work with Hollis.

The sound of crunching gravel, followed shortly by the sight of Gibbs' car bought everyone out of their thoughts. It was time to start searching for Karl Roberts.

* * *

><p>Gibbs got out of his car, followed quickly by Jenny. They had been 15 minutes behind everyone else and were glad that they were all there, without any form of injury due to internal conflict. Gibbs approached the tables and handed out earwigs to everyone so that they could communicate to each other while searching. McGee and Abby were also "present" from the Labby.<p>

After checking the connection and that everyone knew what they were doing, the groups broke up and headed in their prescribed directions.

Gibbs, of course, took lead. But Jenny was content to follow. Plus, the view from behind wasn't too bad. It wasn't often that she was allowed to go into the field, so she was making the most of it. And watching her boyfriend in action was quite a turn on …

Gibbs heard a commotion behind him, and turned around to see what had happened. Jenny lay on the ground, having tripped over tree root.

"Sitting behind your desk has turned you back into a clumsy probie Shepard," he remarked with a smirk. Her response was to glare at him before asking harshly,

"Are you going to help me up?"

He responded by picking her up, and placing her back on her feet lightly. He could tell that she wasn't putting her full weight on her foot, and knew that she was hurt.

"Are you ok?" he asked, now quite concerned.

"Fine," she replied sharply, but seeing the concerned look on his face, amended her statement to, "I just wasn't concentrating on where I was looking."

"And what were you concentrating on?" he asked intrigued.

Well… Jenny thought. If she was going to be uncomfortable, he should as well. With a grin, she replied,

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. I forgot how sexy you look when you're concentrating on work. It's quite a turn on…" She purposely left the sentence hanging, just to further tease him.

His response was just to smile. He forgot how easy it was to work with her. He did miss the playful banter that they had. It had changed since she had become Director, but it was a nice reminder every now and then.

He took her by the arm, and indicated that they should keep moving. They did have a job to do after all. Once they found Roberts, they would have plenty of time to themselves.

Fortunately for them, they had been walking another 20 minutes before Tony radioed them to say that they had found the suspect hiding in one of the furthest cabins to the north. Apparently he was hungry and decided to have a barbeque outside. It was a quick arrest, with all teams meeting back up at the main camping ground within the hour.

With the evidence that NCIS, the FBI and IRS had on Roberts, he was facing a magnitude of charges. Gibbs and Fornell were only in the interrogation for 10 minutes before he confessed. By 5 o'clock the case had been solved, and the paperwork had been filed.

Fornell and Sacks were happy to leave NCIS quickly, or more specifically Diane. Diane had managed to throw a couple of insults at Jenny and Gibbs, as well as towards a retreating Fornell, before Hollis dragged her out. And the team at NCIS were happy to have gotten rid of their visitors, and were hoping that the situation never arose again. To further add to the weekend joy, they didn't have to return to NCIS headquarters to Monday – they got a whole next day off.

Since Gibbs and Jenny's weekend away had been ruined, Gibbs, with the help of Abby, had a special surprise install for Jenny once they got home.

Like usual, they were the last to leave the building. They drove home in silence, both consumed with their various thoughts. They were supposed to be spending the night at Jenny's, that was their weekend arrangement, but when Gibbs started to head towards his house, Jenny knew something was up. She just figured that he had had a stressful couple of days working with his exes and the FBI, and needed time to work on his boat. She was content to curl up on the couch and read a good book.

As they drove into Gibbs' street, he turned to her and gave a smile. He then pulled into the driveway and they both got out. Gibbs allowed Jenny to take lead into the house, which was suspicious when she thought back on events later. When she opened the door, her senses were hit with the smell of French food. She walked through his living room, and towards the kitchen. Out on the back patio there was a candle-lit table set for two. The roofing around the patio was lined with fairy lights, giving it a magical appeal. And of course, the food looked delicious. It was steak au poivre and a bottle of French champagne.

She turned and looked at Jethro, who was smiling at her reaction. She silently asked him how, and his only response was,

"Abby."

Of course the fairy lights and the romantic dinner on the patio wasn't his idea. However, she wasn't saying he wasn't romantic. But, his idea of romantic was atypical to most. She just beamed at him, and signalled that they should eat before their dinner got cold.

Over their romantic meal for two, they discussed the past couple of days in more detail. Jenny was happy to know that Jethro actually found Hollis' hovering and contradicting him all the time annoying. She had no feelings of jealousy towards Diane. She told him how she enjoyed working with him on the field again – which only brought up her embarrassing moment in more detail. They spent the majority of the meal laughing, and sneaking glances and touches over and underneath the table.

Once the bottle of champagne had been drunk, they both decided it was time for bed. Jenny blew out the candle, and helped Jethro bring in the plates and cutlery into the kitchen. She then headed towards the stairs. She had only managed to make it to the third step when she felt Jethro grab her from behind and pull her into him.

The next thing she felt was him pressing his body into hers, while simultaneously bringing her face up to meet his in a hot, sensuous kiss. Which she greedily returned.

They managed to stumble up the steps, still kissing passionately before heading into his bedroom. She started to undo the buttons on his shirt, while his hands went up and under her shirt, and he pulled it up and over her head. She then continued to remove his shirt.

He started to angle her towards the bed, and when the back of her knees hit the side of the bed, she fell onto it laughing. While laughing, Jethro managed to pull her further up towards the end of the bed.

He started placing light kisses down her neck and in between her breasts. Jenny moved her hands down towards his crouch, unzipping his pants and sliding her hand underneath his undies, feeling his hard on. She wanted him desperately, and things were moving too slowly for her liking.

He moved off the top of her allowing her get take of her pants and undies while he did the same. He then positioned himself and entered her quickly before, pulling out almost the entire way. She called screamed out his name in pure bliss. He then set them into a fast rhythm. She managed to keep up with this pace for another five minutes,

Their moans and screams filled the room, and he could feel her coming underneath him. With one last stroke they both fell apart. Jethro then rolled off of the top of her and pulled her close, where they both remained for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>They both remained in bed for the rest of the day, focusing entirely on each other. The only time they left was to refuel on coffee, and to eat lunch and dinner.<p>

Despite the fact that their weekend hadn't gone as planned, they were both happy. They had fixed up the tiny cracks that had formed in the relationship, and they were even happier than they were before.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey everyone, hope you like this chapter. I've purposely tried to write this chapter differently, so I hope you like my idea and that everyone is in character (which can be said for the entire story!). Thanks for reading and reviewing, it means a lot! Xx**

Two months had passed since the joint operation between NCIS, FBI and the IRS. And NCIS had not seen their presence since, much to the relief of everyone within the bullpen.

It was a quiet Wednesday morning, Jenny observed as she walked towards her office. Jethro had left her in the earlier hours of the morning to head to a crime scene somewhere in Norfolk. She would give him a call once she looked at her schedule for the day.

Once she reached the top of the staircase, she glanced at the clock about MTAC's door to see that it was nearly 0700 hours. She continued walking towards her office, and was surprised to see Cynthia already at her desk.

"Good morning Cynthia," she said casually as she made her way into the office.

Over the past couple of weeks she had been heading to the office earlier and earlier. Of a morning she had been feeling nauseous, but she had been hiding it from Jethro because she didn't want him to worry. She had noticed other subtle changes as well. Tender and swollen breasts, fatigue, headaches and mood swings. She knew what all of these symptoms could mean, but she wanted to be sure before she told Jethro. She didn't want to raise his hopes, only for her to be wrong.

She had been waiting for the perfect opportunity to head down and ask Ducky, but a lot of the time he had been busy working with either the MCRT or on bodies from other teams. Even though she was the Director now, she still got apprehensive when it came to autopsy. And she wanted to keep her suspected pregnancy a secret.

As she sat down at her desk, her phone started to ring.

"Director Shepard," she said into the phone, without glancing at the caller.

"Jen," the voice responded, "everything alright?"

"I'm fine," she smiled into the phone, "How's the case coming along?"

"Slowly."

"What's happened?" she asked in a concerned voice.

"DiNozzo thought it would be funny to scare McGee, who ended up jumping, tripping and falling into poison ivy. Ducky has taken the car, and McGee back to the Navy Yard to get him fixed up. I'm stuck with the autopsy gremlin and my two field agents who can't seem to shut up."

Jenny responded with a loud laugh. Through fits of giggles she said, "Sounds like you're having an interesting day. I've got a meeting with Sec Nav over in MTAC in around an hour."

"Anything serious?"

"No, we're just going over this year's budget." Through the speaker phone she could hear Gibbs yelling at DiNozzo for taking a picture of Ziva's butt while she was bending down. She could tell that the two were getting closer, much like her and Jethro in the first year of her working under him.

"Those two remind me of us," she said warmly to him.

"I know," he replied, "Except unlike them, we can be professional."

"I can be professional, I don't know about you," she teased him.

"You're the one that lures me into the elevator," he defensively replied.

"You're that one that willing follows…"

Their conversation was interrupted by Cynthia, who said,

"Here's the budgets for you to go over before you speak to the Sec Nav."

"Thanks Cynthia," he replied with a small smile.

Cynthia then turned around and walked out of the office, closing the door behind her.

"I had better let you go," Jethro said into the phone.

"I love you," she responded back.

"I love you too." And with those final words, they both hung up the phone.

Jenny then started to review the budgets that Cynthia had given her. Since she had been Director she had managed to increase NCIS' funding, significantly. She knew that there was a lot of things that needed to be upgraded within NCIS, especially in Abby's lab, and they could now afford it, per Sec Nav's approval.

After a while, Jenny spared another glance at the clock. The last 5o minutes had flown past, and it was time for her meeting with Sec Nav. As she went to stand up, she felt very dizzy and light headed. It was when she took a step that she felt overwhelmed, and her surroundings turned black …..

* * *

><p>Gibbs stormed into the bullpen, annoyed at Ziva and Tony and their lack of professional behaviour, and having to put up with the autopsy gremlin.<p>

The ride home had been torture. As a lesson to both DiNozzo and Ziva, they had to ride in the back of the autopsy van with the dead body. Little did they know that it was he who was driving back to the Navy Yard, not Palmer. The ride had been fine at the start; Palmer had quickly learnt that small talk wasn't necessary. Even DiNozzo and Ziva had stopped arguing due to them concentrating on not falling on the body and on each other. But, it was when he started to increase speed and dodge around cars, Palmer ended up vomiting all over himself and heard Ziva hit Tony when he had knocked her too close to the body.

It was going to be a long day.

He decided that he was going to go and get some coffee. He really needed it. And it was an excuse not to head slap his agents so hard that their grandchildren would feel it.

* * *

><p>Cynthia strode into her bosses office to remind her that she was needed in MTAC now. She knocked on the door, but there was no answer. Which was unusual. She delicately opened the door, not wanting to disturb the director if she was in the middle of something important.<p>

She wasn't expecting to find her passed out on the floor.

She quickly rushed over to her, and noted that she was breathing; that's a good sign. But how did she wake her up?

Cynthia started to panic. She didn't want to cause a scene and embarrass her boss, she knew what she was like. She started to think who she could call.

Dr Mallard!

She knew that the director trusted Dr Mallard, and he could be the one that could break the news to Gibbs.

Cynthia quickly walked over to the director's desk and dialled Autopsy.

"Autopsy," Ducky answered into the phone.

"Dr Mallard," Cynthia shakily responded into the phone.

"What's the matter my dear?"

"It's the Director," she retorted, "She has passed out in her office. Could you come up to her office?"

"Of course," Ducky said in a highly concerned manner, "I'll be up there in a minute."

Cynthia then went to the bathroom and got a wet cloth to place on top of Jenny's head. She then knelt down beside her, waiting for the doctor to arrive.

* * *

><p>After getting his coffee, Gibbs automatically felt slightly better. He returned to the bullpen, noting that McGee had now returned to his desk and was working quietly. Ziva was on the phone, checking up any leads. DiNozzo was nowhere to be seen. He was going to get in serious trouble when he returned.<p>

What stopped him in his step, however, was seeing Ducky rush to Jenny's office, medical bag in hand. He decided to go and see what the commotion was about.

He noted that Ziva had also seen what he had seen, and with a silent agreement, he knew that she would make DiNozzo find something to do before he returned.

He ran up the stairs two at a time, trying not to draw too much attention. He knew that Jenny hated the rumours that were spread about them. Once he reached the landing, he hurried towards the open door at the other end.

He quickly passed Cynthia's empty desk, and went into Jenny's office.

He saw Jenny passed out on the floor, with both Cynthia and Ducky leaning over her.

"Jethro," Ducky acknowledged, "Can you help me move her over to the couch."

He just nodded in response, concern was quickly filling his body.

He gently picked her up and started to mover her towards the couch. As he was about to place her down, he could feel her start to come around again.

After around 15 seconds, she opened her eyes, to find three concerned faces looking down at her.

"What happened?" she asked groggily.

"You passed out my dear," Ducky warmly replied.

"Why?"

"That's what I am about to find out. I'm just going to take your blood pressure, then run a blood test, and then ask a couple of questions about your health."

Jenny just nodded in agreement; she knew the routine.

Gibbs silently went towards Cynthia and asked if she could go and get the director a bottle of water and a chocolate bar. Cynthia nodded in agreement.

Gibbs then went and sat next to Jenny, placing her hand in his, to show that he was here to help. She smiled in response.

Ducky then went through his routine check-up, and he could sense that Jenny knew what her condition was.

"Jethro?" he asked discreetly, "Do you mind running this down to Abby's lab, while I ask Jennifer a couple more questions?"

Gibbs didn't want to leave her, but he knew that it was important. He nodded in agreement and left the room.

"Ducky," Jenny said nervously, "I think I'm pregnant."

"I think so to my dear," Ducky replied earnestly, noting her body changing shape, "I've taken some blood, so Abby should be able to confirm it for you."

"Thanks Ducky," she replied with a faint smile, nervous about the outcome.

Ducky knew about her struggles to become pregnant, he desperately hoped that they were. Ducky and Jenny then sat in her office, discussing the potential pregnancy, and what happens from there.

A short time later, Gibbs returned to the office, noting that Jenny had gained her colour back.

"What's the prognosis Ducky?" he asked.

"I have my suspicions, but I'm waiting for the blood test to confirm."

"Is she going to be alright?"

"I'm going to be fine Jethro," Jenny said reassuringly. Gibbs could tell that they were hiding something, and he knew that he would find out sooner or later.

He sat down next to Jenny, and noted that she did look a bit tired. Ducky moved from his position on the couch, and started to make his way to the door. Before leaving, he turned and said

"I think that you should take a quick nap." He then proceeded to exit.

Gibbs kissed the top of Jenny's head and allowed her to relax into his body. He sat their stroking up and down her side, encouraging her to sleep. In no time at all she drifted off. He quietly called DiNozzo, updating him on what had happened, and told him that he was in charge for the time being.

Gibbs and Jenny stayed in their position on her couch for just over an hour. They were only disrupted by the sound of Jenny's phone ringing.

"Director's office," Gibbs said into the phone.

"Gibbs," an overly excited Abby said in the phone, "you and the director have to come down to the lab immediately."

"Ok Abs, we'll be down in a minute."

He then placed the phone back on its holder before he turned to Jen and said,

"We have been summoned to Abby's lab."

Jen smiled in return, still in a state of sleepiness.

They managed to make their way down to the lab in no time at all. Abby was overly enthused at the results. Ducky was also in the lab, smiling.

Jenny knew what the results were going to show, but she knew that it was going to be a surprise for Gibbs.

Gibbs turned to Abby, "The results," he asked.

"I'm pregnant, Jethro," Jenny stated out loud.

He turned to Jen, his mouth opened in shock. "You're pregnant?" he stammered.

"Yes," she said smiling.

He then turned to Ducky and Abby, looking for confirmation. They nodded in agreement. He then turned back towards Jenny, smiling. She leant up and kissed him passionately, expressing how much she loved him.

McGee, DiNozzo and Ziva had managed to sneak into the lab, at Abby's bidding,

"Congratulations boss," DiNozzo said. The couple broke off their kiss, and smiled back. Everyone offered their congratulations afterwards.

The room was filled with smiles and hugs. They were all excited for the Gibblet. After the small celebration, Gibbs kindly pointed out that they had a case to solve. Everyone then headed back to their respective desks.

Gibbs held Jenny's hand all during the elevator ride, and when the team got out on their floor, he kissed her before he headed out as well.

* * *

><p>It was nearing 2300 hours when Gibbs finally came through Jenny's front door. He and his team had managed to close the case quickly. Gibbs noted that there was light coming from somewhere upstairs. He started to head for the lights. He found Jenny in her room, finishing off the last couple of case files.<p>

"Hey," he said as he walked in.

"Hey," she replied in return.

Gibbs quickly changed into his pyjamas before getting into bed. He snuggled up with Jenny, who turned off the lamp.

Gibbs' hands made their way down her body and rested on her stomach.

"I can't believe we're going to have a baby," he said.

"I know," Jenny said excitedly, "I'm scared."

"There's nothing to be scared about," he tried to whisper reassuringly.

"I'm old Jethro, there are risks with carrying the baby."

"Everything is going to be fine. We'll book an appointment with the OBGYN and ask about the risks, but call it a gut feeling, but everything is going to be perfect."

Jenny kissed him in response.

"I love you Jethro."

"I love you too Jen."

They both then succumbed to sleep, as the day had been emotionally rewarding, but taxing at the same time.

**Also, I'm a bit stuck on what to write next, so any suggestions would be great!**


	7. Chapter 7

One week later, Jenny sat in the OBGYN's office, with Jethro by her side. She hated waiting in the reception: it was just something about the uninviting environment that put her nerves on edge. Maybe it was due to the fact that she was anxious to see the baby, and make sure that everything was coming along fine.

She felt Jethro shift slightly next to her, and was happy when he took her hand in his. It was reassuring to have him there, his confidence about the baby's health slightly put her mind at ease. The man never seemed to be wrong. But, if by some chance he was, she knew that he would love her and the baby, no matter what.

As she was starting to adjust to this new environment, a woman dressed in a white lab coat walked out from behind a door.

"Jennifer Shepard," she called in a friendly tone.

Both Jethro and she jumped up at the mention of her name; it was now or never.

They entered a white room, the smell of disinfectant hanging in the air – a smell that didn't seem to agree with her at the moment.

"Nice to meet you," the female obstetrician said, "My name is Dr Gregg".

"It's a pleasure to meet you, my name's Jenny" she said warmingly.

"Gibbs," Jethro nodded in his usual abrupt manner.

The doctor may have been taken aback by his demeanour, but she didn't let it show.

"So, from what I've read, you're wanting an ultrasound today?"

"Yes please," Jenny answered.

"Just to confirm, you have had a blood test stating that you actually are pregnant?"

"Yes, our good friend and family doctor took the test and had it run for us."

"Ok, do you have any idea how far along you are?"

"Not exactly, but I think I'm around 5 weeks."

"That's no problem, I can confirm that for you today. Can you come over and lay on the bench, with your stomach facing upwards?"

Jenny moved towards the table, as requested.

Dr Gregg than lifted up her shirt slightly, and rubbed some gel over her stomach. She then grabbed a stylus looking instrument, and started to rub it over her stomach. An image of what was supposed to be the baby came up on the screen.

"This is your baby here, so there is no doubt about the fact that you are pregnant."

Gibbs and Jenny sat looking at the screen in amazement, neither could believe that they were going to have a baby, let alone be looking at it.

"It can also say," Dr Gregg said, interrupting their moment, "that you are 5 weeks pregnant. From what I can see here, the baby is in perfect health. However, we will monitor it, just as a precaution. I'm fairly confident that the baby is going to be healthy, since you are in such a healthy condition yourself. Unfortunately, this doesn't eliminate any genetic conditions. We can't determine those quite yet. Are there any questions?"

Jenny, feeling slightly less nervous about what could possibly go wrong, said "Can we have an extra 7 copies of the ultrasound, we have family that we want to send the picture to."

"No problem, if I could get you to wait outside in the reception I will print it them out for you."

"Thank you," Jenny said.

Both her and Jethro went and sat outside.

"I told you there was nothing to worry about," Jethro said with a smirk. Jenny was happy to be proven wrong on this occasion.

"Looks like sex in the basement was to key to getting me pregnant."

Gibbs just laughed at this, "We should do it more often."

"Oh no we are not, I'm going to need to be more comfortable once the baby starts to get bigger."

"Office couch?"

"Jethro, no," she said, slapping his arm playfully.

They were then interrupted by their doctor, who handed them their copies of the ultrasound.

"Thank you," Gibbs said appreciatively.

* * *

><p>Before heading back to the Navy Yard, Jenny and Gibbs decided to head to Starbucks. Like usual, the place was packed full of business people getting coffee in between meetings. Gibbs and Jenny joined the line. When it was their turn to order, Gibbs ordered his usual black coffee, while Jenny had a hot chocolate, since she wasn't allowed caffeine.<p>

While waiting for their order, Jenny decided to reserve a table for her and Jethro. She sat down at a table by the window, and pulled out an ultrasound photo. She was actually pregnant! It was still surreal that she was going to be a mother.

While looking at the photo, she became the unsuspecting victim of one of Jethro's ex-wives.

"What you looking at?" sneered Diane.

Jenny internally cringed at the sound of her. Out of all the days that she could have run into the horrible witch, it had to be one of the happiest days of her life.

"Nothing that concerns you," Jenny retorted hostilely.

"Clearly someone isn't in a good mood."

"It's the pregnancy hormones, they tend to do that to you," interjected a happy Gibbs. He then proceeded to hand Jenny her hot chocolate.

"Thanks sweetheart," Jenny replied, catching on that Jethro was enjoying torturing Diane.

"I thought you didn't want children, after Kelly and all…" Diane responded, in a hurt tone.

Jenny hadn't thought about what affect that this may have on Jethro, after having lost a child. She knew that he would be happy if she fell pregnant, but they hadn't overly discussed Kelly, and where that placed their child. What would happen if they had a little girl? Jenny's mind continued to wander down that path, until Gibbs noticed her tortured thoughts and decided to end them.

"I didn't want to have children until I met Jenny. But she has healed something that was broken inside of me, and now I'm ready to move on."

Jenny smiled at the sentiment expressed. She took his hand in hers, conveying that she understood how he felt.

Diane, feeling slightly nauseas at how the conversation was playing out, decided to head back to work.

"Well…congratulations… I have to go back to work now."

Gibbs and Jenny didn't even acknowledge that she had left. They just sat there, smiling and having their own private and silent conversation.

After they had finished their drinks, they headed back to the Navy Yard for the rest of the day.

**A/N: If there are any mistakes here, then it is my own fault (and what I read on Google!). This chapter is for my lovely reviewers/followers, sorry it's kind of short, but I'm out of my element here! I hope you like it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I've been doing more research on pregnancy – at 5 weeks the baby is the size of a rice grain, so my last chapter was inaccurate … plus I did the math wrong anyway, Jenny is supposed to be 8 weeks pregnant! Sorry, about that … Anyway, this chapter continues from the end of the first trimester. **

Jenny was not happy. Quitting coffee was one of the hardest things she had found since she became pregnant. It didn't help that a certain grey-haired Special Agent continually drunk it around her. And decaf was terrible!

Her morning sickness was starting to ease up, but that was supposed to occur at the 12-week mark. Ducky recommended that she try drinking some green tea, which she surprisingly liked, and it seemed to calm her stomach down of a morning.

Apart from the lack of coffee, she had also had to heavily revise her diet. In order to have a healthy baby, she needed to start cooking healthier, nutritious food at home. Take-away Chinese did not count. The smell of old-Chinese food in a certain basement did nothing to help her nauseous stomach.

Thankfully she had Noemi to help her make the transition. At least someone was being helpful when it came to her pregnant state.

All as Jethro did was make a fuss about her working habits and her clothing choices. She was only 12 weeks pregnant, she could still wear heels! And calling her more than 5 times a day to check up on her, as well as carrying her stuff home at night was getting on her nerves.

She still had another 24 weeks of this.

On top of all of her drama in her home life, she still had to put up with the idiot senators up on the hill. She had "accidently" stepped on Sentor Jackson's foot after he made a comment about her putting on weight, and then continued to make a pass at her.

All as she wanted was some time to herself.

Luckily she had a good group of female friends who could see that she was in need of a getaway. Abby had organised for herself, Ziva, Cynthia and Jenny to go on an overnight spa holiday. She was looking forward to her manicure/pedicure, facial and massage.

Which brings her back to present time. Gibbs trying to negotiate her detail while she is away. Since he can't follow her – the place being female only – they were negotiating who she could take. Jenny thought that Ziva would suffice; Gibbs thought differently.

It was a Friday afternoon and they were sitting in her office arguing over security detail. She could be thinking of a myriad of different things to do. And she was sick of this argument.

"I'll just take Jodene and Michelle with me – happy?"

"Yes," Gibbs answered. They weren't the agents he wanted, but at least she had agreed to someone.

"Good. Are you ready to leave yet?"

"I've got to go and check that the others have finished their case reports. Meet me in half an hour in the bullpen?"

"Sounds good."

Gibbs then exited the office with a smirk on his face; he had managed to win this round.

Jenny just sat back in her chair and sighed. She couldn't wait for tomorrow morning, where she would be free to do what she wanted, without an annoying and overly concerned boyfriend looking over her shoulder.

Her eyes started to get droopy, and she eventually ended up falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Gibbs had been waiting for over 20 minutes for Jenny to come down from her office, and he was starting to worry. He decided that he had better go and check on her. Like usual, he took the stairs two at a time, and he rushed into the office.<p>

He was Jenny, snoring lightly in her office chair. He knew that work was starting to tire her out, not that she would admit it. He decided to let her sleep for a bit, and headed out to get something for dinner.

He ordered a small plate of sushi – Japanese food would surely meet her new diet requirements? He then went and joined the queue at Starbucks. He ordered himself his usual black coffee, and thought that he would spoil his girlfriend so he got her a caramel mocha, but got the coffee half strength. He then made his way back through peak-hour traffic to the Navy Yard.

* * *

><p>Jenny woke suddenly. The sound of her door being banged loudly almost caused her to have a heart attack. She was about to yell at Jethro, who else barges into her office, but noticed that he came baring food.<p>

He handed her a Starbucks cup, and she took a sip. Mmm.. she thought. Caramel mocha. The slight bit of coffee in her system seemed to relax her. His annoyingness had been temporarily forgiven.

"Thank you," she gratefully said to him.

"T'was no problem Jen."

While she had been sipping her mocha, Jethro had unpacked tonight's sushi. He really was spoiling her. He was definitely going to miss her while she was gone.

She decided to move over to the couch and snuggle up with him before eating.

He just smiled down at her, glad that they were over their slight impasse. He knew that he was being over-protective, but it was for her own good. And their baby's.

Before long, Jenny had fallen asleep again. Gibbs allowed her another hours sleep, before waking her up.

To wake her up, he started to run his fingers through her hair, and then started to place light kisses down her face, eventually ending at her mouth.

Blurry-eyed, she looked around the room, realising that yet again she had woken up in her office. And at the hands of her favourite special agent. She gently sat up, stretching in the process. As much as she loved falling asleep in Jethro's arms, the couch was far too uncomfortable.

"Welcome back to the land of the living," Jethro said with a smirk.

"Oh, haha," she replied sarcastically. She saw that he had left her slightly more than half of the sushi, which was good considering she was starving. She quickly started to eat.

Gibbs just watched her with a smile. Pregnancy really suited her, he thought sadly. If only they had gotten their act together quicker, they could have had a house full of children already. This train of thought lead him to his next question,

"Jen," he said apprehensively.

"Yes," she replied, with her mouth full of sushi.

"What house are we going to live in when the baby is born? It seems pointless living between the two houses."

"I agree. I've been thinking about this, and I think we should live in your house. It is a more child-friendly neighbourhood, plus we could pay for our child's college fund off the amount of rent we would make from my house. We can always downsize to it later in life."

"Are you sure," he replied. He didn't mind living in her house, and he knew how much it meant to her.

"Of course not, your house is perfect to raise our child in."

"Ok then," he replied with a smile. He decided that he was going to renovate his house before Jenny and their baby moved in; it certainly wasn't family-friendly at the moment. He would make it a surprise.

Now that they had sorted out their permanent residences for once the baby arrived, Jenny decided to ask him what he thought of her as a working mother.

"Jethro, once the baby is born, I do want to come back to NCIS as the Director."

"I know Jen," he replied.

She smiled in response. While he was one of the most difficult people on earth when it came to his job and his team, he did know her very well, and was always putting her needs first. She leant over and gave him a slight kiss on the lips. She pulled away before it could become too heated.

"Are you ready to go? I have an early start tomorrow."

"Sure. I told your security detail to go home, so I'll drive you back to your place."

"Thank you."

Gibbs then got up off the couch and made his way over to her desk, where he packed her laptop up for her. He left the rest of the paperwork where it was; she was supposed to be relaxing this weekend, not working. He knew that she would try and sneak some paperwork in.

He opened the door, and signalled for her to follow.

* * *

><p>The car ride home had been quiet, both keeping their thoughts to themselves.<p>

Jethro was making up plans to renovate his house; he was going to enlist the help of Abby to try and capture Jenny's styling flair perfectly. He also needed an excuse to not be able to access his home for the next three months…

Jenny was thinking about her future with Jethro; their baby, their house; possible marriage? Either way, she was definitely looking forward to her future.

In no time at all, the couple arrived at Jenny's house. They both got out of the car, and headed up the stairs.

"I'm going upstairs for a bath before I head to bed. I'm exhausted, still, and I really want to enjoy my weekend."

"Room for two?" Gibbs asked with a knowing smile.

Jenny just rolled her eyes and made her way up to her bathroom.

Gibbs took that as not meaning no, so he followed her up the steps.

Jenny went into her bathroom, and started to fill the bath up with steaming hot water. She went over to her vanity, and got out a bottle of vanilla fragrance oil. She tipped a tiny bit into the bath; she knew that Jethro loved the smell of vanilla.

Jethro had snuck in behind her, grabbing a box of candles on his way in. Jenny just smiled at him, while he started to place the candles around the bathroom sink, and along the bathroom window. He then lit each of them.

By this time, the bath was full of water so Jenny slipped off her "Director's clothes" and hopped into the water. Gibbs was not far behind. Jenny indicated that he sat in front of her, and he was happy to oblige.

Once they were positioned, Jenny wrapped her legs around his hips, and started to massage his back. She decided to return the favour and was going to look after her boyfriend tonight. Gibbs just moaned in response.

She massaged out all of the kinks in his shoulders and back. By this time, Jethro was sick of her only being allowed to touch. He decided to change the playing field. He moved towards the other end of the bath, disrupting Jenny in the process.

He was now facing her, and she didn't look happy with their new arrangement. As a compromise, Jethro took her leg in his arms. Starting with her right foot, he started to kiss up her leg. He kept climbing higher and higher, until their bodies met once again up the other end of the bath.

Jenny just smiled, content. That was, until he moved off of her body and started his trail anew, with the left foot.

When he got to her left thigh, Jenny decided to change tactics. She grabbed his head in her hand, and leant down and kissed him. Hard.

Jethro now abandoned his kissing trail, and moved his body up and over hers, so that his head was touching hers in comfortable position.

Jenny, content with what was happening, but bored with the pace that they were taking, decided to take matters into her own hands. Once again she wrapped her legs around Gibbs, but this time to signal that she was ready for him to take her.

Gibbs, being the loving boyfriend he is, was happy to follow her lead. In one swift motion, he plunged his shaft deep inside of her, eliciting a loud moan. She bucked her hips against him, trying to set a fast pace, but he wasn't taking it. Instead, he started to move deep, but slowly inside of her.

She just kept breathing heavily and moaning in response. He managed to keep this pace for five minutes, but he could feel her tightening around his shaft. He decided to pick up the pace, and in no time at all, he was rocking into her in hot frantic motions. The water from the bath ended up all over the bathroom floor, but neither of the baths occupants could care less.

With one final, hard thrust, the couple both came simultaneously. They then lay in each other's arms, recovering from the workout session. It was Jenny who decided that they ought to get up,

"Jethro, I'm ready for bed."

"Ok," he smirked.

They both got out of bed, and dried themselves. Jethro then climbed into bed naked, while Jenny quickly got dressed. She then rolled into bed, and into the arms of her lover. He started to suck on her neck, but she just snuggled in closer to his shoulder, and fell asleep.

Gibbs, noting that Jenny was asleep on his shoulder, gave up on continuing their activities. He then closed his eyes, where he too, fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Jenny woke up nice and early. Jethro was still fast asleep, so she snuck out of bed and headed downstairs towards the kitchen. She put on a pot of coffee, knowing that Jethro would want a cup as soon as he woke up, and headed upstairs to have a quick shower.<p>

Jenny stood under the hot water, looking at her pregnant body. Her body was definitely starting to show that she was pregnant, and she knew that she would have to tell her boss soon. Despite what his reaction may be, she was definitely happy about the changes that she was undergoing. In around 24 weeks' time, she was going to have baby with the man of her dreams,

Speaking of the man of her dreams, she knew that if she stayed in the shower too much longer he would try and jump in, and she didn't have time for that.

She quietly got out of the shower, and started to plan what she was going to wear today. Since she was off to a beauty spa, she decided to go casual. She wasn't the Director today, but Jenny. She got out a plain white t-shirt and a pair of army green ¾ pants.

She then grabbed her overnight suitcase from the wardrobe and put in her underwear and a spare bra, a t-shirt and shorts for bed, a swimsuit, a day dress, and another t-shirt and pair of pants. She was well equipped for the next two days.

She then dragged her suitcase down the stairs.

In the kitchen, drinking his third cup of coffee for the morning, was an unhappy Gibbs.

"Jen," he growled in acknowledgement, "You're pregnant, you shouldn't be lifting anything heavy."

Jenny just glared at him in response. She continued to ignore him while she went to the fridge and poured herself a cup of orange juice. She took a big sip before replying,

"I'm more than capable of carrying my own overnight bag down a flight of stairs Jethro." She continued to glare at him in hope that he wouldn't start a fight. Like usual, he ignored her.

"Your pregnant, I don't want you to injure yourself."

"God, you're so annoying. I am pregnant, not fragile. If I needed your help I would have asked. I am more than capable of looking after myself…"

At this point in the conversation, Abby, Ziva, Cynthia, Jodene, and Michelle, followed by Noemi, had entered the kitchen to pick up Jenny.

"The kids don't like it when Mummy and Daddy fight," Abby interjected over the couple.

They both turned around in response, wondering how neither of them had noticed their entrance.

"Alright, looks like it's time to leave," Jenny said, sounding slightly happy.

She moved around the table, kissing Jethro on the cheek as she went to follow the others out to the car. He just grunted in response, not happy about the situation at all. He was glad that Michelle had thought to grab Jenny's bag, much to her anger.

Jenny went and jumped in the back of their hired van, and the rest followed suit. Ziva appeared to be driving, Gibbs just hoped that they got their in one piece.

* * *

><p>The car trip to the beauty retreat was appropriately labelled the "car trip of horror" by Abby. Everyone, except for Ziva, had agreed that Abby would be driving home. It was something about the blaring of car horns, the sharp turns, and the high speed, that had everyone cherishing the ground once they arrived.<p>

They all went and checked into their respective rooms. Per Gibbs' orders, Jenny had to share a room with Jodene and Michelle, while the others got to share another room together. Jenny was not happy about the separation, but lucky their rooms were adjoining so they could come and go between the rooms as they pleased.

The first thing the girls decided to do was have lunch by the pool. They all ordered, and Abby decided to start the gossipy conversation.

"So… how have you and Gibbs been lately?" she asked curiously.

"He is no annoying and over-protective. He won't leave me alone and won't let me do anything."

"That's so sweet," interjected Jodene, with Michelle nodding in agreement. The other girls just glared at them, they, like Jenny, liked their independence.

"Why don't you just threaten to kill him with a paperclip if he keeps bugging you?" Ziva asked, her tone indicating that it was the simplest problem-solver in the world.

"That wouldn't bother him, he likes a challenge."

"Why don't you find something to distract him with?" asked Cynthia.

"Yeah, you could find things for him to fix throughout your house, giving you peace and quiet," continued Abby.

"Yeah," Jenny said, nodding in agreement. There was several things that needed fixing, especially if she was going to rent her house out to someone else. "So…," Jenny continued, "how's everyone else's love lives?"

"I don't know," continued Abby, "I don't think McGee would ever ask me out. We're getting closer and all … I think he is too afraid of Gibbs."

Everyone, surprised at this revelation, just nodded in agreement. Gibbs was over-protective of 'his girls'.

"I could subtly talk to him if you like?" Jenny suggested.

Abby brightened up at this idea. She nodded her head vigorously.

Cynthia, Michelle and Jodene all said that they didn't have any guys at the moment, but Ziva suggested that they could all go out clubbing together and hopefully set them up with someone.

"So, what about you Ziva?" questioned Abby.

"Umm… well… its complicated," she stammered. Of course her response gained the attention of the rest of the group. All eyes were on her, encouraging her to continue. "What I mean," she said awkwardly, "is that Ton—my special friend and I have been on a couple of dates, but I'm not sure where it is going."

Abby, picking up that Ziva had nearly said Tony, cheered in excitement. "I knew you were going out with Tony, McGee and Ducky didn't believe me. Finally I have won a bet!"

Everyone except Ziva laughed at Abby's antics.

By this time, the group had slowly devoured their way through their lunchtime meals, and were ready to start their beauty activities.

First up on the list, Abby had selected that they go and get in the mud-bath. It was supposed to cleanse their skin, plus it was relaxing, and who didn't like playing in mud?

After the mud-bath was facials and they were trying this new, state-of-the-art, cleaning machine that cleared out their bodies toxins through the feet. Abby explained that while they were getting their facials, they would have their feet in this machine, which not only massaged their feet, but had this special water to help cleanse their body's toxins. Nobody understood how it worked, but they were happy to try it.

The afternoon was filled with many laughs and gossip between the girls. Jenny had finally been able to relax, and she was happy to be free. But something in her gut told her that all was not well, she just couldn't place what it was.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Gibbs had moved back over to his house, and was working out the plans for his home renovation. So far, he had decided to paint and re-do the floors throughout his entire house, rip-up and replace the kitchen and bathroom, convert the bedroom next door to his into a walk-in wardrobe and ensuite for him and Jenny, convert Kelly's old bedroom into the new room for their baby, convert his storage room ( . another bedroom) into a guest bedroom and convert his attic into a workspace for Jenny.<p>

He decided that he needed to get rid of Shannon and Kelly's old clothes and toys, and had called Ducky in to help him. He knew that his old friend would be able to help him get over the emotional attachment to these items, as well as make sure that they went somewhere good.

All these plans and shuffling had taken quite some time and Ducky would be over within the next hour and a half with dinner.

Gibbs decided that we would start shuffling the boxes out of the attic to save time. He walked up the flight of stairs, and tugged on the rope that pulled down the staircase to the attic. It was old and fairly fragile, so it would have to be replaced, if not made into its own staircase, for Jenny to use.

He carefully climbed up the stairs and made his way into the dust-filled attic. He turned on the old light, and noted that area up here was quite spacious. He knew that Jenny would love it up here, he just needed to cut out a section in wall that the roof was built upon, to give it some natural light and make it feel more homely and not like a cave.

He made his way over to a box, and took a look inside. The box was filled with old pictures of Shannon and Kelly. He knew that he couldn't get rid of these memories, but at the same time he felt conflicted. He wanted to get passed their deaths in order to move on with Jenny and the baby. By having these mementoes, he knew that it would be hard. He decided to ask Ducky what he thought, so he grabbed the box and went to the top of the ladder.

As he made to walk down the stairs, the hinges that connected the stairs to the opening of the attic started to get strained. Once Gibbs, plus the box, had put their full weight on the old stairs, the hinges gave way, causing Gibbs to fall. He landed with a loud thud on his right shoulder, causing him to lay sprawled on the floor, with his upper body lying folded over at his midsection. The box landed heavily on top of his right arm, with a sickening crunch. The plank that the stairs were connected to on the ceiling also happened to come crashing down, landing on his head, causing it crack his skull, and knocked him out.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Ducky arrived at Gibbs' house, expecting an emotional night of remembering his past family, and finally laying them to rest. He walked up to Gibbs' house, somewhat hesitant of what he may find. But when he walked in, he was surprised to find that Gibbs hadn't started clearing his attic.<p>

Speaking of Gibbs, where was he?

Ducky walked towards the basement door, hoping his friend wasn't passed out drunk under his boat. He was happily surprised to find that he wasn't.

Maybe he was still in the attic and hadn't heard his arrival. Ducky then made the progress up the flight of stairs, and was shocked at what he had found.

Gibbs was lying unconscious on the floor under the attic opening, bleeding from his head, and his right arm was under a heavy looking box. The remnants of the attic's stairs could also be seen scattered around his body.

Ducky leant over his friend's body, inspecting the injuries his friend sustained. There was a clear gash to his head that would need stitches. His right arm was broken from the impact of the box, and the shoulder was either slightly dislocated from impact, or was going to be seriously bruised.

Ducky made the executive decision that Gibbs would have to be hospitalised, and with the extent of the injuries, he would be spending the next couple of weeks at home. At least he would be able to temporarily hide from his anger at being bed ridden. He did feel for Jenny though…

Jenny! Of course he would have to inform her of what had happened, but firstly he had better call 911.

The ambulance arrived in a matter of minutes, and thankfully Gibbs was still unconscious when they strapped him into the stretcher. Ducky then got into the ambulance and rode with the paramedics to Bethesda Naval Hospital.

* * *

><p>Jenny was just about to start eating her dinner when her phone rang. I bet its Jethro checking up on me she internally thought.<p>

"Are you going to answer that Jenny?" Abby asked in a knowing tone.

Jenny sighed and looked at her phone. Ducky? she though quizzically.

"Ducky," she said, surprise evident throughout the rest of the group.

"Jennifer," said the voice at the other end of the phone. Ducky's usual tone was not present, and Jenny immediately jumped to the worst conclusion.

"Is Jethro alright?" she asked, concern flooding her voice.

"Yes, he is alright per say. He has just been rushed to Bethesda, he had a slight accident at home. But all is well. I just thought I should let you know."

"What do you mean by 'slight accident'?"

Abby and the rest of the group were starting to worry; Jenny's tone of voice and worry in her eyes did nothing to dispel their fears.

"He was cleaning out the attic, and when he went to exit, the stairs broke beneath him. He has a fractured right arm, dislocated right shoulder, has a nasty gash to his forehead, and the right side of the body is bruised," Ducky replied, trying to talk calmly and be as implicit as possible.

"Thank you Ducky, I'll be there in around an hour." She then hung up the phone.

Everyone was looking at her, concern in her eyes.

"I'm going to Bethesda to check on Gibbs. He was cleaning his attic, and when he was coming out, the stairs broke beneath him. He has a nasty cut on his head, and a broken arm."

"I'll drive you to the hospital," Ziva offered.

"Thank you," Jenny replied, "But, I don't want to ruin the rest of your weekend. I'll have Michelle and Jodene drive me, and I'll see you guys tomorrow afternoon."

From there, Jenny went into Director mode. She paid for her dinner, then went upstairs and packed her clothes quickly. She had ordered Jodene to call a taxi for them while Michelle and her bought the luggage downstairs. She said her final goodbyes to her friends, promising to call when she saw first-hand what had happened.

The cab slowly pulled into the resort's driveway and Jenny and her detail quickly jumped in. The car trip would take an hour, but for Jenny it felt like it was going to be an eternity.

* * *

><p>By the time that Jenny had arrived at Bethesda, Jethro was awaking and arguing with the doctors. Jenny stood by the door, looking at the scene unfold, and smiled. He was going to be ok. She quickly pulled out her phone, and snapped a picture of Gibbs have a struggle with the doctor over the changing of his bandages. She sent the picture to Abby; she knew that the sight would not only cheer her up, but would indicate that Gibbs would be fine.<p>

"Jethro, for once could you listen to your doctor?" Jenny said in a purposely tired voice.

Gibbs whipped his head around, and looked at her surprised.

"Ducky?" he asked.

"The hospital," she replied with a smirk. She didn't want Ducky to get in trouble; she was glad that he had called her.

She then proceeded to walk over to him, and check on his injuries herself. Satisfied that they were all taken care of, she then let the doctor move in and do what he was attempting to do before she interrupted.

Gibbs just glared at him, but was on his best behaviour for Jenny. This made her happy.

The amount of morphine that Gibbs was on caused him to fall asleep during the process. After the doctor had finished his examination, Jenny pulled up a chair and fell asleep next to her boyfriend.

The weekend had not gone according to plan, but she now realised that anything could happen, and even a split-second decision could have detrimental effects. As much as it pained her to let Gibbs fuss over her, she decided to let him.

**A/N: How did I do? Hope you liked it! I hope my story isn't getting boring - but if it is, any suggestions on making it better?**

**Also, I go back to uni tomorrow, so updates may be a bit slower than what they have been.**


	9. Chapter 9

It was now three weeks after the accident, and Gibbs had finally returned to work. To say that his time off had been a breeze was an understatement.

Jenny had been really strict on what he could, and more annoyingly, what he couldn't do. He hadn't been allowed to come to work, even if it was just desk duty. He wasn't allowed in the basement, despite the fact that it was only one arm that was injured so he could easily get to and from it. He wasn't allowed coffee and alcohol for the first week because she made him take his pain medications. And lastly, she was pissed off at him because he wouldn't tell her what he was doing.

Luckily she had been working later in the past couple of days so Abby was able to sneak over and help him plan what he was going to do.

They had decided that if Jenny was going to move into his house, then he would bring her furniture with her. He needed to find a distraction while he, and with the forced help of McGee, DiNozzo and Palmer, took her furniture and had it all set up in his house for when she came home.

Maybe another spa weekend?

Except for the fact that the girls were willing to help, especially with the decorative elements…

He planned on having the renovations start next week, and so far the only reason he could come up with as to why he had to move in with Jenny for a little while was because he had termites and his house had to be fumigated. So once he "found termites", he would work on fixing up his house while he slept at hers.

It wasn't brilliant, but he knew Jenny would stay away from the chemicals and all the dust while she was pregnant.

He hoped.

He now walked into the bullpen, coffee in hand, and glared at the way that DiNozzo was leering at Ziva. He walked past the two, and headslapped DiNozzo on the way to him desk.

"Welcome back boss," Tony said, before running to his desk, and pretending to look like he was working.

The other two also welcomed him back, but they were interrupted by the bubbly goth.

"Gibbs," she screamed happily as she ran across the bullpen, "I'm glad that you're back." She then continued to run into him, hugging him as tightly as she could.

"Careful Abby," McGee warned, "you don't want to re-hurt his shoulder."

"Sorry Gibbs," she mumbled.

"S'alright Abs," he replied, kissing her on top of the head.

Abby just beamed in response.

She then whispered in a voice loud enough for only him to hear that she needed him to come down to the Labby and finalise his renovation plans.

Gibbs just nodded in response. She then turned on her platforms and made her way back down to her lab.

Since the team had no active case, they were expected to catch up on all their case files. Within the first hour he was bored, so he decided to pay a visit to Jenny.

He got up off his chair, and made his way up the stairs and into her office. Like usual, he just walked straight past Cynthia, and into the Director's office.

Cynthia was glad that Agent Gibbs was back, and was acting as his usual self. She knew he had been annoying the director of late, with his excessive whining about not being allowed to come to work. At least now he was back, and could give her a break.

"Jen," he called as he strolled into her office.

"Jethro," she said back with a smile crawling across her face.

He walked over to the couch, and lay on top of it.

"M'bored," was all he said.

Jenny just nodded in understandment. She knew that reading over them was painful, but having to write them was worse. However, she would never admit that.

"Aren't you glad you haven't been on desk duty for the past 3 weeks?" she teased at him.

He just gave her his characteristic glare.

"You know that your glare doesn't work on me Jethro," she retorted back.

He just rolled his eyes and continued to lay on the couch.

Jenny made her way over to her boyfriend, and sat on the floor, next to his head.

"What do you want me to do about it?" she hinted quite suggestively.

Gibbs just turned and looked at her, surprised. She was too busy fussing over his injured shoulder to even consider anything physical with her.

"Something physical," he replied, just as suggestively.

"Just what I was thinking," she teased back.

Gibbs went to lean over and kiss her, but she moved her head out of the way.

"I was thinking about you going to the gym and working with your injured arm, to make sure you're fit to go back out to the field," Jenny said with a smile.

Gibbs just glared at her in response.

"Afterwards, we could maybe discuss your definition of physical?"

"That wasn't nice Jen," he replied with a wounded look on his face.

Jenny just glared in response; she wasn't going to give in and he knew it.

Gibbs just rolled his eyes and hopped off the couch. He would detour via Abby's lab before going to the gym.

Just as he opened the door, Jenny had gotten to her feet and gave him a passionate kiss.

"I'll know if you disobey me," she said as she pushed into her lobby, and closed the door behind her.

Cynthia just smiled at him.

Gibbs scowled. The woman really did know how to get under his skin. He then turned and headed towards the elevator. Luckily for him, he was great at keeping her on her toes as well.

The elevator doors opened up to reveal the inside of Abby's lab. Like usual, the music was blaring and Abby was happily working, while sipping her Caf-Pow.

"Gibbs," she said with a smile.

"Abby," he replied.

"No Caf-Pow?"

"You already have one Abs."

Abby just looked at him, "Abby's rule number 2, always keep a spare. You never know what could happen Gibbs."

Gibbs just smiled at her; he loved her happy, bubbly personality.

"The plans Abby?"

"It's all set Gibbs. I've uploaded your houses blueprints onto this computer program I have, and I've managed to create a more modern-Jennyish styled house that is easily able to be created. I've even got the people organised for you – we just need to go through the house and paint this weekend. Is there anyway we can distract Jenny?"

Gibbs just looked at what Abby had done in amazement. She had managed to change the colours of all his walls, added in furniture that resembled Jenny's to show what it would look like, matched the new kitchen cupboards with the same wood colour and managed to re-arrange the bathroom so that Jenny had a spa bath.

Gibbs turned to Abby and kissed her on the head, "Good job Abs," he praised, "Leave distracting Jenny to me. Add a Caf-Pow to my bill."

"Thanks Gibbs," she beamed, "I also managed to convince the team as well as Ducky and Palmer to help up."

Gibbs smiled before heading to the bullpen.

He decided to go to the gym later that day, he had been thinking of a way of distracting Jenny, and he may have come up with the perfect solution.

He headed up to the bullpen and headed over to his computer. He turned it on and started to search for a name and phone number, much to the team's shock and confusion.

"Everything ok boss," McGee boldly asked.

Gibbs just glared at him before saying, "You guys can leave for lunch earlier today. DiNozzo, don't eat anything too fatty because we are going to the gym this afternoon."

If the team were shocked at Gibbs using a computer, they were certainly stunned at the notion of having an earlier, longer lunch. They didn't complain though, and rushed out before Gibbs could change his mind.

It took Gibbs around 20 minutes, these minutes mainly spent trying to figure the computer's operating system, to find the number he had been looking for.

He looked around the bullpen, making sure no one was watching him. No one was. He dialled the number,

"Hello, Catherine speaking," an elderly woman's voice answered through the phone.

"Hello Mrs Shepard, I'm Leroy Jethro Gibbs from NCIS."  
>"You're the man that I have seen over the media dating my daughter."<p>

"Yes," he replied, "there's a reason why I'm calling. I need a favour."

* * *

><p>After the phone call, Gibbs decided that he would have a quick coffee before he headed to the gym.<p>

When he arrived at the gym, he looked at his team and frowned. How was he supposed to prove that his arm was ok with this lot? Fighting Ziva would only injury him more, DiNozzo would go easy on him, and McGee would be beaten within 3 minutes. He formulated an idea.

"Ziva, can you go over some more basic fighting techniques with McGee?"

"Yes," Ziva replied with a grin.

McGee looked scared.

Dinozzo was temporarily happy, until he figured out that he was pared with Gibbs.

"I'm going to do weights for my shoulder while you run on the treadmill. You could definitely use the cardio."

DiNozzo frowned at this, but saw that the treadmill was facing where Ziva and McGee would be working, so exercising wouldn't be too bad.

Everyone had been doing their own workout routine when Jenny snuck into the gym. She noted that Gibbs was doing weights, but he did look like he had a pained expression on his face.

She walked over to him and scolded,

"Don't push yourself too hard, it won't help your arm at all."

Gibbs just continued to ignore her. Jenny only grew angrier.

"Jethro," she persisted.

"What would you rather have me do?" he said, annoyed.

Jenny just grinned at this.

Gibbs glared in response.

"Cardio. I don't want you to go overboard with your shoulder. You need to work at it progressively."

Gibbs, deciding that it really wasn't worth the effort to argue, agreed with her assessment. What could he say, it takes two to tango!

Jenny smiled triumphantly and headed back to her office.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Gibbs was lying on the couch, snuggled against Jenny, at her house. He decided now was the perfect time to set the plan into motion.<p>

"Jen," he said.

No answer.

"Jen," he persisted.

'Yes Jethro," Jenny said tiredly.

"I have something to tell you," he said seriously.

"Yes?" he answered.

"While I was in my roof the other week, I noticed that I had termite damage. I am having it sprayed this weekend before I have a contractor assess the damage."

"That's horrible Jethro," she exclaimed, "I know what you're going to ask, and of course you can stay here."

"Thanks Jen," he said with a kiss to her right cheek.

"We wouldn't want the termites to get to your boat, would we?" she said with a smirk.

"Haha," he replied.

They continued to lay on the couch before Jenny started yawning. She decided that it was time for bed, and she left a very sexually frustrated marine on the couch. It probably didn't help that she was wearing a very revealing night gown ….

Gibbs inwardly groaned before deciding to have a cold shower before bed.

* * *

><p>The rest of the week past by very quickly. Jenny observed Jethro while he worked out. Gibbs' shoulder became increasingly better. As a result, Jenny finally gave in to Jethro's, and admittingly her, needs.<p>

It was a Saturday morning, and both Jenny and Jethro were sleeping in. That was, until there was a loud knock on the front door. Jethro looked at Jenny, hinting that it was she who had to get up and go downstairs and open the door. She sighed in annoyance, but complied anyway.

She got up quickly, and shouted that she was coming. She then hurried down the staircase and opened the front door.

The person standing at her doorstep was not the person she was expecting. And to say that she was surprised, was an understatement.

"Mum," Jenny smiled warmly.

"Jennifer," she replied, looking at her daughters slightly rounded stomach.

"Please, come in," she indicated. Catherine did as she was told.

"Jethro," Jenny shouted in the direction of their bedroom, "Come down, I have someone for you to meet."

Gibbs, already anticipating her arrival, came down fully dressed in a pair of jeans and a blue shirt. He was certainly putting on the charm.

"Hello Mrs Shepard," he acknowledged. Even if he hadn't set up this meeting, you could easily tell they were related. Catherine was an older version of Jenny.

"Nice to meet you," she said warmly.

"I'm going to go and put on some coffee," Gibbs responded, leaving the two women alone.

"So, what are you doing here mum?" Jenny asked.

"I just came to visit. Clearly we have a lot to catch up on," she said, hinting at Jenny's obvious pregnancy and Jethro.

"I'm glad you came," Jenny said.

Things had been awkward between the two since the death of Jenny's father. Her mother hadn't agreed on her daughter's choice to join NCIS and all that it ensured. But her opinion had changed and she was upset to think of all the time the two had lost over a stupid feud.

The two wandered into the kitchen and took a seat around the dining table.

"Coffee?" Gibbs asked to Catherine.

"Yes please, I'll have it with a bit of milk."

"Jen?" he asked.

"Just green tea Jethro," she replied.

"So, what are you two up to today?"

"I'm staying home and doing paperwork and Jethro is going back over to his house to do some maintenance work."

"Oh, are you planning on selling your house?" she asked interestingly.

"No, Jen, the baby and I are planning on moving to my house, and renting this one out."

"That sounds lovely, maybe I could come and help you with your house sometime?" she asked in a knowing tone.

"Of course," he replied.

"I'll come too," Jenny added.

Gibbs just glared at her. Jenny glared back in response; she was pregnant, she was still capable of helping him paint.

"I think the strenuous activity would strain your back," Catherine replied.

Jenny just looked at her. Catherine decided to elaborate,

"As you get further into the pregnancy, the more uncomfortable you feel. If you injure your back early on, you are going to regret it later, trust me."

Jenny just smiled at this. She was glad that she had her mother to talk with.

"So, how long are you planning on staying?" Jenny asked.

"For a couple of weeks, I think. I've missed you Jenny, and I want to get to know you better again."

"Sounds good to me. Why don't we have lunch and catch up while Jethro is working on his house?"

"I'd like that," Catherine said sincerely. She was glad that she hadn't been turned away, and that their reunion was coming along so smoothly.

Gibbs watched the exchange with a smile. He was glad that the two were making up. As much as he would like to keep watching, he had a job to do.

"Alright," he said, "I have to meet the contractor in 20 minutes, so I had better be off."

He walked over to the sink and placed his mug in there before heading over to Jenny and giving her a kiss goodbye,

"See you soon," she said.

"Have fun Jehtro," Catherine said. She liked her daughter's boyfriend and all the effort he was going to fixing up his house for her.

* * *

><p>When Gibbs arrived at his house, he was surprised to find the whole team, Ducky, Abby, Palmer and Palmer's girlfriend Breena ready to help him with the renovations. He just smiled, and the team knew that he was grateful for their contribution.<p>

Gibbs decided to get the boys, except for Ducky, to start taking his old furniture out of the house and chuck it into the skip which he had ordered and got delivered to the front of his house. He had decided that since Jenny's furniture was moving in, he didn't need his.

While the boys were doing the heavy lifting, the girls were clearing the junk out of the attic. Gibbs had told them what he wanted, and they were leaving it in the basement for the time being. The rest of the stuff was joining the furniture in the skip.

Ducky, meanwhile, was putting all of Gibbs' kitchen appliances, dishes and cups into bubble wrap and into boxes and moving them downstairs. Gibbs knew Jenny didn't cook, and doubted that she would have anything to contribute to the kitchen. If she did, he could always get rid of his kitchenware later.

It was nearing lunchtime and the team had managed to power their way through the first phase of their renovation plans.

Gibbs had called and ordered enough pizza for everyone for lunch. They all devoured it quickly.

"Thanks boss," a very appreciative, and now full, DiNozzo said.

It was now time to commence the second phase of the renovation. Gibbs showed the guys how to rip up the carpet, while the girls cleaned out the attic, in preparation for the builders. Gibbs and Ducky started to dismantle the kitchen.

Basically, by the end of the day Gibbs' entire house had been stripped and was ready for the renovators to come in. They should have the entire house fitted out by Wednesday, which gave Gibbs plenty of time to paint. He also had asked an ex-Marine buddy, now turned-plumber, to come and install the new bathroom appliances for him. He just needed to get a tiler, and sometime throughout the week after, they would be able to secretly move Jenny's belongings in.

Gibbs smiled at the progress they had made. He let his tired team leave early and said that he would see them at 0700 on Monday morning.

* * *

><p>When Gibbs arrived back at Jenny's, he was surprised to see her cooking dinner with her mother. He strolled into the room and gave her a kiss and said hi to Catherine.<p>

"Dinner will be ready in another 30 minutes. Why don't you have a shower since your covered in dust and whatever else is in your roof," Jenny said.

"Yes boss," he replied with a cheeky smile.

Jenny just nodded her head in agreement.

Catherine just watched the two in admiration. She had learnt a lot about the two over lunch with Jenny. Given both of their pasts she was glad that they were together, finally, and that they were both happy.

Gibbs headed upstairs and left the two alone. He was glad that they were getting along.

The hot water of the shower felt good on his stiff muscles. Despite the fact that he hadn't done anything over-taxing on his shoulder, he still felt sore. But the pain was for a good cause.

Jenny was going to be happy, and that was all that mattered to him.

After his shower, Gibbs headed downstairs to the smell of lasagne. He was glad that Catherine was helping Jenny with her cooking; he didn't want to eat anything burnt. Though, Jenny had been good recently…. since Noemi had been giving her side lessons, in preparation for the baby.

Gibbs walked into the kitchen and said,

"Smells delicious."

"It'll taste better," Catherine said.

"She's not lying, she's an amazing cook," Jenny added.

"I'm glad that someone here is," Gibbs said, having a dig at her previous cooking. Jenny just stuck her tongue out at him and handed him a plate.

"Did you ladies have a good day?"

"Yes we did, we caught up on a lot of things," Catherine said, eyeing him in a different light to before. Jenny just looked at Gibbs, and he knew that she was referring to their past in Paris and about his past with his late wife and daughter.

"I'm glad," he replied sincerely.

Dinner went by quickly, just filled with small talk about what they would get up to over the next couple of days.

Jenny headed to bed first, and Gibbs made to follow her, but Catherine stopped him in his tracks.

"Jethro," she whispered, "I know about your past, and I don't hold any of that against you. I can tell that you are happy, and that my daughter is happy, and that's all that counts."

"Thank you," he replied.

"I don't want to pressure you or anything, but this was Jasper's mother's engagement ring, and I know that she wanted Jenny to have it. So, if you decide to marry her, I know that it would mean a lot for you to give her this ring."

Gibbs just nodded, overcome with emotion. Catherine just patted his back, before she decided to head to her room as well.

Gibbs hadn't exactly been thinking about marriage yet, but now it was in the open, he knew that it was an obvious thing to happen. But would Jenny want that?

**A/N: Sorry about the wait on this chapter, I've been incredibly busy with uni. I swear that course readings are going to kill me of boredom. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter - I'm not overly happy with it, but I didn't want to keep you waiting!**


	10. Chapter 10

The last two weeks had been hectic at Jenny's house. She had been spending a lot of time with her mother, while Jethro was constantly sneaking out. She knew that he was worried about his house, but that didn't mean that he had to be there all the time looking over the workman's backs.

At the moment, she had been able to find some peace in her office while her mother was in helping Noemi make dinner. She just lay on the couch trying to catch her breath. Pregnancy was starting to take a toll on her, and she needed to relax.

Catching up with her mother had been wonderful. Since they hadn't really spoken in several years, she was glad that they were on good terms again. Especially for the baby's sake. She just wished that hers and Jethro's child would have known her father and Jethro's parents. At least he or she would have the teams', Abby's and Ducky's love. She knew that they would spoil he or she just as much as any grandparent would. But there was still that void…

While she was laying down, she was pulled out of her thoughts by a movement at the door. She turned and smiled when she saw it was Jethro.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Our baby," she said with a smile.

He walked over and slide in behind her on the couch. Jenny leaned into his chest, happy for the comfort. Gibbs then wrapped his arms around her, placing his hands on her expanding belly.

"Do you want a boy or a girl," he asked curiously.

"I don't mind, but I wouldn't mind a little boy that looked like you."

"Well, I want a little girl that looks just like you," he said with a smirk.

"Really. What about when she is a teenager, and she has all the boy's attention?" Jenny said teasingly.

Gibbs just glared at her; his daughter wouldn't be allowed out of the house. Jenny just laughed at his expression.

"Anyway," Gibbs said, "I was thinking that on Saturday you and I could go out together..?"

"Just us two?" Jenny clarified.

"Just us two," he replied.

Jenny smiled at this. As much as she liked having her mother visiting, she really needed some time alone with Jethro.

"Sounds good," she said, "What did you have in mind?"

"Lunch, maybe a walk around DC. Any suggestions?"

"I wouldn't mind having a look at some baby furniture and toys. We need to start planning for his or her arrival."

Gibbs just nodded.

The two continued to lay in each other's arms until Catherine called out that dinner was ready.

They both reluctantly got up, already missing the closeness.

Saturday had come around quickly. Gibbs, the team and Catherine had decided that the best, and least suspicious way to get all of Jenny's furniture to Gibbs' house was if he took her out. Ziva had previously revealed that Jenny was getting suspicious about Gibbs' disappearances. Catherine was more than happy to help in the process, offering to stay at the house and organise what would be leaving, while cooking enough food to take over later so that they could have a moving in party.

Tony and McGee had Gibbs' truck – Jenny hated it, so they would be using her own car. They, along with the help of Palmer, were more than capable of moving the furniture to Gibbs house. Abby and Ziva would be at Gibbs house, telling the boys were to place the furniture, while decorating the house to make it feel more homely. Gibbs had seen the floor plans that Abby had created, and trusted that she would have it all under control.

With the stressful part of the plan being taken care of by the others, Gibbs had taken Jenny to a French café for breakfast. At first she was surprised that he wanted to leave so early, but was happy to oblige. They had a relaxing breakfast, eating chocolate croissants and drinking Gibbs' usual black coffee, and Jenny to her less-favourable green tea.

Afterwards, they headed to a couple of baby furniture stores to determine what styles and colours were in, and what worked best with the rest of the household furniture. Gibbs decided that he liked the larger styled, mahogany crib. Jenny was leaning more towards a cute and dainty white one, but was reminded by Gibbs that they may have a boy, and he certainly wouldn't like that. He also pointed out that by buying a larger crib, it would be able to last the baby a lot longer than a smaller one. In the end, Jenny agreed. Along with the crib, they ordered a matching changing table.

Since they spent the majority of the morning looking at baby furniture, Gibbs decided that he needed another coffee. They headed to a nearby park and got coffee and hot chocolate, before finding a nice sunny park bench where they could observe their surroundings.

"So, how's your house coming along," Jenny asked out of the blue.

"It's looking good," replied Gibbs' gruff voice, "It's taking longer than usual, but I'm sure you're happy to know that they haven't reached the boat yet."

Jenny just smiled. She was sure that if the termites had gotten the boat, Gibbs would have burned down his house in fury.

"I was speaking to my mother earlier, and she has decided that she wants to move back to DC to spend time with us, and help us out with the baby."

"You want her to move in with us?" Gibbs asked, eyebrows raised.

"God no," she replied, "She is moving into a friend's apartment that is quite close by."

Gibbs smiled at that, he liked Catherine, but he certainly didn't want her living with them.

"If you like, I can take you to check out my house on the way back to yours?" Gibbs asked.

"Sure," Jenny smiled. It must be near completion otherwise he wouldn't want her anywhere near the construction site. She was eager to move in already. "Are you ready to start looking at other baby accessories?"

Gibbs nodded, before taking a large sip of his coffee.

They then spent the next four hours browsing between baby stores, admiring their clothes, blankets and toys. They had a rough idea what they wanted, but they still hadn't agreed on a colour. Gibbs said that the baby was going to be a girl, so they should by pink, but Jenny was convinced it was male. Then they had decided on neutral colours, but they couldn't agree between yellow, green or cream. In the end, they decided to call it a day and went and had their long-overdue lunch.

It was now late afternoon, and Jenny decided that she had to go to the bathroom. While she was there, Gibbs called DiNozzo for a sitrep on the housing situation. Once it was confirmed that they had finished, and that Catherine was in the process of bringing the food over, Gibbs decided that it was time to surprise Jenny.

Once Jenny came back to their table, Gibbs asked,

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes," an exhausted Jenny replied. Tomorrow she would be sleeping in and wasn't getting out of bed until at least 10 o'clock.

They wearily made their way towards their car, and off to Gibbs' house.

While Gibbs and Jenny were out having a relaxing day, the teams had been under the stressful orders of Abby. Since she wanted the house to be perfect for her "mother" and "father", she was being an over-perfectionist.

"Ziva," she called out, "That picture is a slightly bit wonky, can you just move it a tad bit to the left."

An exasperated Ziva did what she was told, and was about to ask for Abby's approval when,

"McGee," she shouted, "The couch doesn't belong here. It's meant to be in the other corner!"

Poor McGee looked annoyed, and grabbed Palmer to help him move it. Abby was watching them carefully, when DiNozzo entered the door.

"Where have you been for the past half an hour," McGee questioned.

"Well probie, I thought that since out mistress of the night was doing such a good job, I would go and get her a Caf-Pow."

McGee was about to angrily retort, when a happy Abby came up to Tony and kissed him on the cheek, before saying,

"Thanks Tony for your thoughtfulness."

"No problem," he beamed in the direction of the rest of his team mates.

"Could you please started moving in the boxes of Jenny's clothes while McGee and Palmer move in the rest of the heavy furniture?"

Tony just nodded in response, while McGee and Palmer frowned. They didn't have time to argue because Abby glared at them, and they certainly didn't want to stay on the angry side of her.

It was by mid-afternoon that the house was finally complete. Abby, finally relaxed, allowed everyone to sit around and wait for Gibbs' call.

Once the call was made to Tony, they all sprung into action. Abby had decided to plan a mini-party out on the back veranda, and earlier that day she had hung up some fairy lights. She quickly went and turned them on, while everyone started to bring out the food, plates and cutlery. Ziva then quickly went inside and turned off all the lights, that way Jenny wouldn't be suspicious.

As soon as they had all gotten into place, they heard the sound of a car pulling up in the driveway.

* * *

><p>Jenny, slightly sleepy, stumbled out of the car and followed Gibbs up the driveway. He opened the door, and allowed her to go in first. Once she was inside, she noticed that something was amiss, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She turned and looked at Gibbs, giving him a quizzical look. He just smirked.<p>

She kept walking in, now on her guard. It was when she walked into the living room and noticed her couch in the corner that pieces started to fall into place. The majority of her furniture had somehow managed to find their way into Gibbs' house. She then took in more detail, and realised that the wall colour was different. Gibbs' had renovated his house to match her taste!

She just looked at him, speechless. Gibbs just smiled, glad that she was happy. She pulled him close, and gave him a long, hard and passionate kiss.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," he replied.

"So… when can we move in?" she asked, already excited.

Gibbs slowly directed her through the kitchen, and out onto the veranda. He smiled at Abby's afterthought of hanging up fairy lights.

"Tonight," he finally replied.

"Tonight?"

"Yep."

"But how?"

It was then that the team, Palmer, Ducky and Catherine came out of their hiding spot and surprised Jenny.

She just turned to them beaming, and then started to hug them all. Last of all, she hugged Abby, knowing it was her who had organised the majority of the workload. Abby her back (as much as possible), happy that Jenny was happy.

After the breathtaking, literally, hug, Jenny turned back to the group and said,

"Thank you."

She then walked over to Gibbs and kissed him again, much to Abby and DiNozzo's delight.

Catherine then started taking the covers off all the food she had baked, and called everyone to dinner.

After the long day that the team had endured, the food went very quickly. While the boys sat down, discussing all the problems they encountered while moving, Abby and Ziva dragged Jenny around the house to see what else had been done. She especially liked her custom-made walk-in wardrobe and her spa bath. She just smiled when she saw that the baby's room was pink, but she wasn't sure if Gibbs had just painted it, or it was left like that after Kelly's death.

She made her way back downstairs, while Ziva and Abby was checking out her wardrobe, and noted her mother and Ducky sitting in the living room, deep in conversation. If her mother's giggling was anything to go by, they were more likely flirting … She bypassed them, not wanting to interrupt. She headed outside and smiled at Gibbs before asking,

"So, where is the termite damage?"

He just smirked at her, and she knew that he had lied to her about that!

She just mock-glared at him before giving him a headslap.

He then pulled her down onto his lap, and kissed her for the third time that evening. She stayed there for the rest of the evening.

It was later that night, after everyone had gone home, including her mother, that Jenny and Gibbs finally got to relax by themselves, in their own bed, in their newish house.

Jenny fell asleep, snuggled by her lover, and with a smile on her face. They were finally ready to move to the next step in their relationship and start planning for the baby that was coming.

**A/N: Sorry about the delay in updating, and the shortness of the chapter. I'm running out of ideas to incorporate before the baby is born - any suggestions would be great. As always, I hope you enjoy this chapter! And thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed and favourited this story :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Over the past 6 weeks, Jenny had successfully wormed her way into Jethro's home life. They had formed some sort of unspoken agreement – while Jethro worked on his boat, Jenny would be upstairs catching up on paperwork. They would spend no more than an hour doing their respective work, then the rest of the night would be spent with each other. And so far their living arrangements were working well – all their fights had been at work, but they hadn't been serious enough to take home and continue.

Currently, Jenny was sitting in her office, waiting for Jethro so that they could go to their 30-week OBGYN appointment.

Jenny was feeling a bit anxious, so Gibbs had bought her a piece of chocolate cake while he wrapped up his current case.

While she had enjoyed eating it, she had realised that she spent most of her days either eating, or wondering when her next meal was going to be.

And everyone could easily tell that she was getting rounder. It was especially noticeable on her small figure.

And what depressed her the most was that she was only going to get bigger.

She then decided to move over to the couch. Ducky had informed her that keeping her legs elevated for a bit will help with her blood circulation.

She had found it to be quite comfortable.

She then sat there for the next hour signing off on paper work. She was trying to get the bulk of it done, and a lot of the operations finished for when she went on maternity leave.

The door quietly opened, and she automatically sensed who it was.

Gibbs, sensing that something was slightly amiss, cautiously asked,

"Is everything ok?"

Jenny had been increasingly more emotional over the past couple of weeks, which was something he had attributed to pregnancy. He had accidently said the wrong thing a couple of times and was wary when she was in a mood.

Jenny just looked at him and stated, somewhat hysterically "I'm fat."

Gibbs new that this was sensitive territory said, "You're carrying precious cargo."

"But I've put on heaps of weight!" she exclaimed.

"You're protecting the baby, most mothers put on weight."

Jenny, not convinced that the amount of weight that she had put on was normal, just pouted.

Gibbs just walked over and planted a kiss on her mouth, and whispered, "You're still beautiful, no matter what size you are."

Jenny smiled at the compliment, "You ready to go?" she asked.

Gibbs nodded.

They then left the office, with Jenny reminding Cynthia where she was going and to hold everything until she came back this afternoon.

They then headed down to the NCIS garage.

The car ride to the OBGYN took no longer than 15 minutes, and soon enough Jenny was sitting on her doctor's table, being examined.

Jethro explained to their doctor that since their last visit Jenny has been more emotional and that Jenny had a mild form of insomnia.

Dr Gregg had assured them that it was normal for women in their third trimester to experience these symptoms. Especially putting on weight. He assured her that she would lose it once the baby was born and he recommended that they try and make their bedroom more serene to help with the insomnia, and that Jenny cut down her hours at NCIS so that she was less stressed, which would also help with her sleep.

This news made Gibbs happy, as he had been trying to get Jenny to reduce her work hours for the past 8 weeks.

Jenny just glared daggers into both men, but reluctantly agreed.

In the end, she would do anything to make sure that she had a healthy baby.

They were both thanking the doctor and headed to the waiting room when they were both surprised to hear who the next patients were.

It couldn't be?

Jenny looked at Gibbs who was just as stunned as he was.

They rounded the corner and were met with the sight of a slightly pregnant, and very angry Diane. And more surprisingly was the figure sitting next to her – Fornell.

Jenny and Gibbs were literally speechless.

When had that occurred?

Fornell, noticing Jenny and Gibbs staring at them, decided to say hi.

"Hi," Jenny managed to utter. She looked at Diane and smiled.

"How?" was all Gibbs said. Jenny slapped him on the arm, for being so forward.

Fornell just giving a knowing look.

Diane, pissed off at how her ex-husbands were behaving, smiled at Jenny.

"He knocked me up after the case we worked on a few months ago - decided to try and make it work because of Emily."

Jenny nodded, understanding the situation, "How is Emily?"

"She's wonderful thank you. How's your pregnancy coming along?"

"I've still got 10 more weeks."

"I've got 12, but I understand how you're feeling."

Gibbs and Fornell just looked at each other in wonder – how were they getting along, after hating each other for years?

Pregnancy they both concluded. It had obviously muddled up their emotions towards each other.

Before they could continue any further, both Fornell and Diane were called up.

"Goodbye," Jenny said before she dragged Gibbs out of the place.

"That was strange," Gibbs said, not knowing what to say.

"Uh-huh," Jenny nodded in agreement.

They then hopped in the car and headed back to NCIS headquarters.

Once they arrived there, and realised that they weren't needed as it was a quiet week, they decided to head home early for once. Jenny could certainly do with the rest, and Gibbs felt that DiNozzo was more than capable of looking after the team.

They then got back into the car. On the way home Jenny received a text message from Diane, it stated that she wanted to meet up for a chat. Jenny, deciding that maybe Diane had gotten over her hate for her, said yes. Jenny needed some advice for the next couple of weeks because she was starting to worry about the birth and whether she was going to be a good mum or not. She knew that Diane had experienced birth, and could shed some light on it.

Gibbs, slightly surprised at the meeting, just nodded. He wanted the scoop on those two – he couldn't understand how Fornell could be so stupid!

Once the two arrived home, Jenny decided that she wanted to soak in the bath for a bit.

Gibbs headed towards the basement. Over the past 6 weeks, he had been building the furniture to put in the baby's room for when it was born. He was nearly finished, and he knew that Jenny would be happy that it was one thing she didn't have to worry about.

He had also enlisted the team to aid him in moving it upstairs.

He was still convinced that the baby was going to be a girl, and was secretly making a pink toy box for when the baby was old enough the appreciate it.

He was very excited about becoming a new father, and he knew that Jenny was too. She was just a bit anxious at the moment.

After spending a couple of hours assembling the last pieces of furniture, he decided that he would go and check on Jenny.

She had been relatively quiet.

He walked around the kitchen and living room, and couldn't find her.

She couldn't still be in the bathroom?

He headed upstairs and looked into their room.

She was fast asleep on top of the bed, "Wuthering Heights" in hand.

He smirked. He remembered from school that that book would put anyone to sleep. Maybe buying more classic books would help with her insomnia?

It would for most people.

He smiled and decided to go downstairs and make dinner.

Since he was cooking, they would have steak. He was over her "healthy eating".

He cut up a couple of potatoes and stuck them in the oven, while he went out to the deck and started to BBQ the steak.

He had just finished cooking when Jenny came into the kitchen, still relatively sleepy.

Gibbs just looked at her and smirked.

She glared back – just because she was pregnant did not mean that she couldn't work.

She then turned and looked at her piece of steak – she hadn't eaten in a while and was quite hungry.

"Looks good," she said.

Gibbs just grabbed a plate and placed it in front of her.

"How was your sleep?"

"It was good – it was nice not having anyone there to annoy me," she teased.

"You don't like me touching you?" he asked, feigning hurt, "I'm sure I could find someone else that would appreciate my skilled hands."

Jenny laughed, "Maybe you should. There is no way in hell I will be letting you touch me again after the baby is born."

"We'll see."

"Challenge accepted," Jenny said with a smirk. She knew that he would not be able to resist.

Gibbs, on the other hand, had this own plan formed. He was definitely going to win this bet.

After dinner, Gibbs decided to show Jenny his handiwork.

He carefully guided her to the basement where it all lay assembled around his long-forgotten boat.

She was impressed with how quickly the furniture was done, and was glad that he had organised everything.

She just eye-rolled him when she found his "secret project".

"Jethro, the baby is going to be a boy," she said.

"It's a girl – gut feeling."

"Well… I think I would know, since its inside of me," she said exasperatedly.

"Ask Abby, I have a magic gut," he said in defence.

She smiled at his reference to Abby. She was also amazed at what his gut could pick up, but she had also developed one of her own. And she knew it was right.

"We'll see who is right in 10 weeks," she said before walking back upstairs.

Gibbs followed close behind her.

"I'm off to bed, I'm actually really exhausted," Jenny yawned.

"Well, I'll be on the couch," Gibbs reminded her.

"Ok," Jenny said cheekily, leaving a stunned Gibbs at the bottom of the staircase.

Jenny then hopped into bed, but after half an hour she wasn't comfortable without Jethro. She sighed in irritation and went back downstairs and frowned at his sleeping form.

She gently shook his awake, and whispered in his ear that he was to come up to bed immediately.

Being the gentleman that he was, he obliged quickly.

The two then feel asleep in each other's arms.

**A/N: Sorry about the wait, uni has been crazy busy! I'm also sorry that this chapter is so bad, but it is just a filler for what is coming in the next couple of chapters (which will hopefully be soon, but I have a heap of assessment coming up!) Thanks for the reviews from last chapter, and hopefully you haven't forgotten the story :)**


End file.
